


My Best Friend’s Ex-Boyfriend’s Wedding

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Since Merlin and Cenred had split up, Arthur didn't think he'd ever have to see the long-haired, greasy, self-obsessed idiot ever again.  But then Cenred announced he was getting married.  And invited Merlin to the wedding.Merlin can't turn up by himself and look like a sad loser.  And Arthur's his best friend.  Best friends help each other, right?  Well, they will if Morgana has anything to do with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassie_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie_black/gifts).



> Happy holidays to Cassie_black. Thank you for providing me with such great prompts, it was hard to choose one, I wanted to write them all! I've tried to put in as many of your likes as I could.
> 
> Many thanks to the mods for running this fest and for being so patient with me as this grew and grew.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta Deinonychus_1 for going through this in super-quick time. Apologies again for the spider!
> 
> I'm warning for a spider scene, by the way, as D1 tells me it's disturbing.

There were many things Arthur liked about sharing a flat with Merlin.

There was the sight of Merlin in the morning at the breakfast bar, trying desperately to inhale enough tea to make himself wake up and not make it completely obvious that he’d pulled yet another all-nighter studying for one of his apparently endless exams.  There were those cosy evenings on the sofa eating pizza, drinking beer and watching movies together.  There was the way he just made Arthur’s flat feel lived in, and like it was a home.  Even Merlin’s untidy habits weren’t actually as annoying as Arthur pretended.  Besides, after nearly 3 years of shared student accommodation with Gwaine and Leon, only having Merlin’s mess was almost a luxury.  No, it had been a good idea to put his best friend up when Arthur had finished uni and started work in London.  Arthur had his own huge place that he’d bought out of the trust fund his mother had left him, and Merlin had his own huge student debt as he finished off his medical studies.  Perfect.

Or, it would have been perfect if it wasn’t for Merlin’s boyfriend.  That was the one thing that Arthur definitely did _not_ like about sharing a flat with Merlin.

Cenred King fancied himself as a bit of a rock star.  Actually, Arthur thought he just fancied himself full stop.  What kind of person fronted a band called _Cenred and the Underlings_?  Seriously?  It was supposedly a play on his surname (“I’m like the _king_ , man.”  Cenred said ‘man’ a lot.  Apparently it was what rock stars did.  Along with wearing black leather all the time.  And never washing their over-long, heavily dyed black hair.) Arthur hadn’t been impressed with any of it. The man didn’t work as far as Arthur could tell.  He was the singer in a band that Arthur thought was an offence to music, and that Merlin thought was wonderful.  That was how Merlin had ended up dating him, because Arthur had refused to go to the gig (“Their music makes my ears _bleed_ , Merlin!”) so Merlin had gone with Gwaine instead.  Gwaine went because he had it bad for Elena Gawant, the bass player in an all-girl band who were on the same bill as Cenred’s horrible noise.

Bloody Gwaine.  It had all been his fault and he should never be left without a responsible adult to guide him.  Somehow he’d got the idea that setting Merlin up with a hideous creep was going to score him points with Elena.  It hadn’t, which had to be marks in Elena’s favour as far as Arthur was concerned.  But Elena-And-Gwaine would have been far, far better than Cenred-And-Merlin.  Anything was better than that.

For a while Merlin had seemed to be quite happy with the relationship, and Arthur supposed that was the important thing and he should make an effort to get along with his best friend’s boyfriend.  The trouble was, it was _such_ an effort.  Cenred had one conversation topic – himself.  Strictly speaking, it was his band that he was talking about, but mostly that seemed to involve him.  They were about to cut their second album.  Merlin had gone quite starry-eyed about it at first, but Cenred went on and on about it, and Arthur fancied that even Merlin was looking a bit bored eventually.  Arthur wished for an earlier, simpler time when music came on vinyl and apparently you could turn crappy records into flower pots.  Though maybe there would be a CD.  Arthur could do with a new coaster…

Merlin had laughed when Arthur told Cenred as much, then saw Cenred’s scowl and tried to turn that laugh into a cough, but he wasn’t fooling anyone.  Cenred had gone home in a huff shortly afterwards.  Arthur counted it as a win all round.

After that Cenred had been quite grumpy whenever Arthur had seen him at the flat.  And Merlin hadn’t seemed particularly happy either. 

And then, finally, came the wonderful day when Cenred and Merlin were no more.

Strictly speaking, as Merlin’s friend, perhaps Arthur shouldn’t have been quite so glad about it.  But of the many things Arthur considered himself to be, long-suffering wasn’t one of them.  He might even have done a happy dance.  In the privacy of his own room, of course.

But on that particular evening, when Arthur came home from work, he did his very best not to show any reaction at all. 

He could hear the shouting as soon as he got out of the lift.  Actually, it was mostly Cenred shouting, and Arthur would have burst in there because Merlin was a gentle soul and Arthur wasn’t going to have anyone shouting at his friend.  But then the gentle soul started shouting back, with some colourful language, and Arthur decided to wait a minute before going in. Merlin was giving as good as he got, and although Arthur knew it was wrong, he couldn’t help hoping that this was the last he’d have to endure of Cenred.

From what Arthur could tell, because he didn’t have a lot of choice but to listen, Cenred’s band were going on tour and he wanted Merlin to come along with them, never mind all his medical studies.  Merlin’s refusal had sparked the row, and quickly been followed up with all the many things that were annoying Cenred about Merlin, and Merlin about Cenred.  The relationship was clearly doomed.

The row was going very well, and Arthur wondered if perhaps he should go and get a coffee and leave it to run its inevitable course.  Barging in probably wouldn’t help.  But Arthur heard their neighbour’s door unlocking across the corridor, and a moment later he was faced with Alice’s worried expression. 

“Is everything all right, Arthur?” she asked.  “It’s Merlin and that lad who needs a haircut, isn’t it?”

Arthur would hardly call Cenred a lad but he nodded.  “I think they’re breaking up.  I don’t want to go in.”

Actually, he was bursting to go in, but thought it was probably best to wait. 

“You should.  How could anyone shout at dear Merlin like that?  I’ll go in if you won’t.  Merlin’s such a nice boy and that lad just isn’t right for him.  You know, you and he would be so lovely together.  Both such good boys and such great friends.  I don’t know why the two of you don’t get together.  You’re perfect for each other.”

“Yes, thank you Alice, I’ll rescue him!” Arthur told her hurriedly, unlocking the flat door and escaping inside before she could go any further with that particular train of thought.  She’d probably invite them for tea or something and start matchmaking.

There was nowhere to hide in the flat.  The front door opened straight into the hallway, and that was where Cenred and Merlin had decided to have their blazing row.  They both turned to look at Arthur immediately.

“Oh, and here he is!” Cenred exclaimed, glowering at Arthur.  “Bloody typical.  Right, I’ve had enough.  Have a nice life, Merlin.”

And with that he stormed out of the flat, all wild hair and too much black leather.  Merlin just stood there in their hallway looking lost and Arthur wanted to hold him until that lost look went away.  But he wasn’t any good at all that so instead he called all their friends, took Merlin down the pub, and helped him get very, very drunk. 

In theory, that should have been the last they saw of Cenred.  He’d only ever been on the outer edges of their group, and generally was more interested in his awful band and anyone associated with that than he was in friends who were never going to be famous.  But, of course, Arthur had obviously done something wicked in a previous life because nothing ever seemed to go right for him in this one.  And, inevitably, Cenred returned.

It was Morgana’s fault, as far as Arthur was concerned.  Much as he loved his sister, she had a tendency to interfere in Arthur’s life on a regular basis.  Morgana called it helping, but Arthur preferred the more accurate description.  Unfortunately (and Arthur thought, quite surprisingly) Morgana also had friends.  Namely Elena, whose band was in the process of splitting up.  In a fit of what Arthur saw as sheer foolishness, Elena then joined _Cenred and the Underlings_.  Shockingly, given that she’d been sensible enough not to succumb to Gwaine’s advances, Elena started dating Cenred.  Apparently Cenred wasn’t too fussed whether he was shagging a male or a female (“Because, man, all you need is a blanket of warm flesh”).

And so, after sulking for weeks, Cenred slowly oiled his way back into the group.  This time it was Cenred-and-Elena.  It was infinitely preferable to Cenred-and-Merlin, but Arthur could have quite happily gone through the rest of his life without ever seeing Cenred again. Obviously this was because Cenred was annoying, and because his presence was distressing Merlin, and not down to any envy on Arthur’s part.  However, Merlin stared at the new couple miserably the first few times he saw them, then after that just tried to keep his distance.  Mostly he seemed to be okay with it.  Arthur certainly couldn’t hear him crying himself to sleep at night or anything, and Merlin had even started singing in the shower in the morning again (which wasn’t entirely a good thing but Arthur could live with it).

Arthur thought Merlin was over it.  Merlin certainly seemed a lot less unhappy about the situation than Gwaine did.

And then Cenred, of all people, announced he was getting married.  To Elena.  If there were ever two people less likely to sign up for the institution of marriage together, it was them.  It was hardly a rock god sort of thing to do.  And yet, when Arthur got home one evening there was the proof, lying on the kitchen table with Merlin sitting there looking at it as if it might bite him. 

It was possibly the least tasteful wedding invitation Arthur had ever seen.  Black and purple, with silver calligraphy and two skeletons locked in an embrace on the front.  Cheerful.  Doubtless that was because of the rock god thing as well.  Inside there was a picture of Cenred and Elena in full stage gear.  Arthur flipped it over so that it was skeleton-side-up again.  Cenred’s stage attire hurt his eyes.

“Is it a funeral?” Arthur commented, poking at the invitation disdainfully.  “Is he dead?” he added hopefully.

Merlin looked up at him mournfully.   “Worse.  He’s getting married.”

Arthur preferred the other option, but he’d take married.  “Perhaps he’ll settle down and give up music.  No, wait, he’s never taken it up!” Arthur laughed at his own joke, but Merlin sat there glaring at him.

“It’s not funny.”

“It’s quite funny,” Arthur allowed.  “The sound he and his band make is pretty dire.  Tea?”  He wandered over to the kettle without waiting for an answer because Merlin _always_ wanted tea. 

“Please.  And what am I going to do?”  Merlin wailed, waving the invitation miserably at Arthur. 

“Put it in the recycling?”  Arthur picked up a couple of mugs, then heard their front door opening and the distinctive click of stiletto heels on the laminate flooring in their hallway.  Only one other person had a key to the flat, and Arthur still wasn’t sure where she’d got it from.  “Oh no,” he muttered.  “We really need to change the locks.”

“Heard that!” Morgana called as she came into the kitchen.  “I’m family, I get to have a key.  Merlin’s mum has a key.  And I’ll have a coffee too.”

“I wasn’t offering coffee,” Arthur grumbled, but got another mug out anyway. 

Morgana greeted Merlin with all the usual hugs and kisses that she liked to bestow upon him.  She adored Merlin, which Arthur could understand, and he sometimes wondered if she visited their flat to see him at all, or whether it was just to see Merlin.  It was probably Merlin who’d given her the key, though he always denied it when Arthur asked.  If he didn’t know better he’d wonder if Merlin was sweet on her.  But instead he wondered if Morgana was just hoping to adopt Merlin as her substitute little brother.  She certainly doted on him enough.

“Cenred’s getting married,” he heard Merlin say, and turned round just in time to see Morgana giving him a sympathetic hug. 

“Oh sweetie,” she cooed.  “I know, but you’re over him, aren’t you?  I know there’s someone just perfect out there waiting for you.  They’d have to be a fool not to just snap you up!”

Arthur was glad Merlin couldn’t see the pointed look Morgana directed at Arthur when she said that.  Of course, she was no better than Alice across the hall, quite convinced that Arthur and Merlin were meant to be.  Plus she would then have Merlin as her actual little brother, which was probably her goal whatever she might claim about wanting to see Arthur happy. 

“They’ve invited me to the wedding,” Merlin whined.  “I don’t want to go.”

“Then don’t go,” Arthur told him.  “Problem solved.”  He placed a mug of steaming tea in front of Merlin.  “Make an excuse.  Visit your mother or something.”

“I have to go to the wedding,” Merlin wailed.  “If I don’t go to it then people are going to think I’m pining for him.  Worse, he’ll think I am!  And I’m not pining!”

Arthur was sure he heard Morgana mutter something under her breath that sounded very much like ‘Not for him, anyway,’ but before he could question it their front door burst open and Gwaine came stumbling in, closely followed by Leon.

“You couldn’t lock the door behind you?” Arthur sighed at Morgana.  “No, I suppose not.”

Gwaine went straight over to Merlin.  “She’s getting _married_!” he wailed, and flung himself into Merlin’s arms.  “And not to me!”

Merlin looked a bit startled for a moment, then tentatively patted Gwaine on the back, looking at Arthur over Gwaine’s shoulder and mouthing ‘drunk!’ at him.  Arthur could tell that much for himself.  Leon had immediately lost all interest in Gwaine as soon as he saw Morgana standing there. Arthur tried not to roll his eyes when he saw his friend trying to smooth down his unruly hair with one hand in an oh-so-casual movement that didn’t fool anyone. 

“Hello Morgana, I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Obviously, Arthur thought, as Leon was wearing normal, acceptable clothes instead of some ridiculous fashion statement that he mistakenly thought was going to impress Arthur’s sister.  It would never work.  Morgana loved fashion, but only on herself.  Any boyfriend needed to be able to blend into the background.  Ironically, dressed as he was in jeans, trainers and a Henley, Leon might stand some small chance.  Possibly.  Certainly more than he did when looking foolish in edgy fashion that he couldn’t carry off.

“Never mind her,” Gwaine wailed.  “You’re supposed to be supporting me, not flirting with Morgana!”

Leon turned an interesting shade of red, and muttered something about nonsense and not doing any such thing, but the mournful look on his face when he gazed across at Morgana showed that to be the lie it was.

“I’ve got an invitation to the wedding,” Merlin told Gwaine, changing the subject quickly.  Merlin was kind like that, it was one of the things Arthur loved about him.  Although in this particular case it might well have been simply because Merlin was so obsessed with the thought of having to go to the horrible event. 

“Me too,” Gwaine grumbled.  “I don’t even know why.  I barely know Cenred, so it must’ve come from Elena.”

“It did,” Morgana confirmed.  “She didn’t want to miss anyone out.”

“Well me and Merlin wouldn’t have minded missing it,” Gwaine assured her.  “I’m going to RSVP no.  I can’t watch the woman who’s supposed to be mine marrying some other bloke. ‘Specially not that creep Cenred.”

“You’ve never actually gone out with her,” Arthur pointed out, but Gwaine just waved the comment aside.

“Details!  We’re meant to be.”

Morgana sighed.  “Normally I’d say she could do better, but given the circumstances you’re definitely a step up, Gwaine.”

Gwaine grinned widely, as if she’d paid him a huge compliment.

“Not a very big step,” Arthur added, but Gwaine just shrugged and thankfully also let go of Merlin.

“So you’re not going?” Merlin checked with Gwaine.

“We’re all going,” Morgana announced.  “Especially you, Merlin.”

“I don’t want to go.  I can’t turn up single, and I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“True,” Morgana agreed.  “Don’t worry, we’ll help, won’t we Arthur?”

Arthur was never sure about his sister’s ‘help’.  He nodded warily.  “Um… yes.”

“Great!  That’s settled then,” Morgana beamed.  “It’ll be fun, all of us there.”

“Um… what’s settled?” Arthur asked.  He was fairly sure he hadn’t actually agreed to anything, but Morgana had a way about her.

“You can be Merlin’s plus one.  It’s not like you’re seeing anyone at the moment.  So it’s perfect.  You can pretend to have been in love with each other for months.  Somehow I think you can pull that off just fine.”

“I could be his plus one if Arthur doesn’t want to,” Gwaine piped up.  “That’d show them.  We don’t need them, right Merlin?  We’ve got each other!”

If looks could kill, Gwaine would probably have withered and died beneath the chilly glare Morgana was aiming at him, Arthur thought.  But Gwaine remained oblivious, more interested in staring morosely at the wedding invitation on the table than in self-preservation.

“No, Gwaine,” Morgana said firmly.  “That wouldn’t work.  Cenred knows you’re straight.”

“Elena breaking my heart’s turned me, I’ve seen the light!” Gwaine wailed dramatically.  “I’m marrying Merlin!”

“I’ll be your plus one,” Morgana told him.

Arthur saw the dismay on Leon’s face, and gave his friend an apologetic shrug.  Morgana would have eaten him for breakfast, Leon really needed to get over his crush.  And, Arthur realised, given the awkward situation Morgana had just set up, so did he.

Merlin was looking up at him shyly from beneath his lashes, skin flushed faintly pink.  Arthur tried hard not to find that adorable.

“You don’t have to do this,” Merlin told him.

“Nonsense!” Morgana exclaimed before Arthur could reply.  “It’ll be fun.  Leon, Morgause hasn’t got a date, you can partner her.”

“Morgause!” Leon spluttered.  “But…”

“Scary!” Gwaine agreed. 

“We’re staying over!” Leon squeaked.  Arthur didn’t know Leon’s voice could go that high.  Not that he blamed Leon – Morgause _was_ scary.  She was the lead singer in Elena’s old band and was the main reason they’d split up.  She made Morgana look like a fluffy kitten.  “I’m not sharing with Morgause!”

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll be in those chalet things on the Gawant estate holiday park,” Morgana explained.  “I’ll be in one with Morgause and you can share with Gwaine.  Arthur and Merlin will obviously share with each other because they’re actually going to be pretending to be madly in love.”

“How did we go from me just escorting Merlin to the wedding to being madly in love?” Arthur queried.  He had a horrible feeling that his voice had gone almost as high as Leon’s.  

“Yes, that’s ridiculous,” Merlin agreed.  Arthur nodded fiercely.  “Arthur’s my best friend, always has been.  We’d never do anything to ruin that and Cenred knows it.  He won’t believe it.”

Arthur felt a small thrill of horror at Merlin’s words and the finality of them.  It wasn’t even intended to be cruel, Merlin had no idea how Arthur felt and would probably be disappointed or even angry if he knew.  Friends for life, always there for each other, that’s how it had always been.  But Arthur wanted so much more.  And Merlin… clearly didn’t.  Was that sympathy he could see in Morgana’s eyes?  Arthur wasn’t sure.  But if it was then it made no difference because she didn’t let the idea drop.

“We’ll just have to make sure he _does_ believe it then.  Don’t worry, it’ll be fine…”

Arthur had a horrible feeling that it wouldn’t be.

\---

Elena came from a very wealthy family.  They were old money, and had managed to move with the times.  Part of the vast Gawant estate had been converted into a holiday park with rows of small wooden chalets and various supposedly healthy or spiritual activities.  It wasn’t the first time Arthur had visited, Morgana had wangled several invitations for them all over the past few years.  It was his sort of holiday, lots of sporting activities and plenty of food and beer.  Gwaine had got Merlin so drunk on their last visit that he’d nearly fallen in the lake and Arthur hadn’t quite forgiven Gwaine for that yet.  From that point of view, being Merlin’s plus one suited Arthur just fine.  At least he knew that Merlin would be safe with him.

The wealth seemed to be a big thing for Cenred.  He mentioned just how rich his wife-to-be was at every opportunity, not to mention the fact that her husband would probably inherit the title of Duke of Gawant once her father died.  Elena’s father had often been in poor health in recent years, and Arthur thought it was in pretty bad taste to mention it.  But as Cenred pointed out, Arthur came from a rich family too and obviously didn’t appreciate it as much as Cenred was going to.

Gwaine, for all his adoration of Elena, had never once made any mention of the Gawant wealth, or of any title.  That was strange in itself, because Gwaine normally had something to say about everything and anything, relevant or not.  Arthur suspected that the wealth was a blemish rather than an attraction for him, and that he would probably prefer her to have no money at all.  It would put them on a more equal footing.  As it was, he’d joked about it for years, asking her out in the most ridiculous ways.  Elena thought he was just messing about, and perhaps he had been at first.  But somehow that had deepened into something that nobody had thought Gwaine capable of.  Arthur wondered if the others could see it, or if they thought he was just clowning around again?  Gwaine loved to make everyone laugh, but it seemed strained to Arthur since Elena had started dating Cenred, and positively forced since they’d become engaged.

The wedding was to be held on the Gawant Estate, just as Morgana had said.  However, she’d failed to mention that she was going to be chief bridesmaid, and had also failed to mention that there had been a change of plan which meant that the bride’s entourage had been ‘upgraded’ to guest rooms in the main house rather than chalets in the holiday park.  The groans of disappointment from all her companions when she directed them past the entrance to the park and off towards the house had been almost mutinous.  But apparently all guest accommodation had already been allocated and there was no chance of changing.  Also, nobody ever won an argument against Morgana. 

“You can still use all the sports facilities,” she promised.  “And the house is wonderful.”

Arthur wasn’t exactly poverty-stricken, his father’s company was extremely profitable and had been for as long as Arthur could remember.  But Uther Pendragon’s home was tiny in comparison to the sprawling piece of architecture that was Gawant House.  Even Arthur was slightly awed by it.

He’d never actually stayed at the house itself before.  It loomed up at them as they approached down the long driveway that wound through the estate.  It was closed to the public for a few days and probably losing hundreds of thousands in the process.  But the duke doted on his daughter and wanted only the best for her wedding. 

It was a pity about the groom.

Merlin seemed to be taking the house in his stride.  He barely gave it a second glance, getting out of Arthur’s car as soon as they stopped, and going to fetch his case from the boot.  He was immediately stopped by a porter of some description who had come rushing over with a trolley and proceeded to load all their bags onto it.  Behind them, Leon’s car pulled up.  Arthur could hear the loud music emanating from it, and Leon’s voice shouting over the top of it to turn it down.  Leon had given Gwaine a lift.  Arthur wouldn’t need to ask whether he regretted that kindness or not…

“This is even posher than your dad’s place,” Merlin whispered to Arthur.  “He never has anyone who can carry my case for me!”

Arthur suspected that if his father did have a porter then they would always be employed to carry Merlin’s cases around for him whenever he visited.  Uther approved of Merlin enormously.  He hadn’t been very keen on Merlin when they’d first met, something about his background and upbringing and him being gay.  But over the next few years he’d realised that 1) Merlin wasn’t going away.  2) Merlin was very bright.  3) Merlin’s mother might be a single mum but she was also a charming and respectable lady who was extremely good at baking. 4) Merlin was applying to study medicine (which was the point at which Uther started to warm to him).  5) Arthur was gay too.  6) Merlin was doing really well in his medical studies. 7) Wouldn’t it be nice to have a doctor in the family that he could boast about to his friends?

Uther had actually said that last point to Arthur on many occasions recently, and once, horrifyingly embarrassingly, to Merlin as well.  Merlin had treated it as a joke, which told Arthur exactly how much of a chance he stood of the two of them ever getting together.But Uther liked Merlin a great deal, and Arthur was just relieved that he wouldn’t be at the wedding to see their charade.  He’d probably try to push them up the aisle straight after Cenred and Elena.  Certainly Arthur would never hear the end of it.

“Waste of money.  You’re perfectly capable of carrying your own bag,” was all Arthur said.  He pitied the porter who had been landed with the job of bringing in all of Morgana’s bags.  She’d probably brought half her wardrobe.  Certainly she’d had to come in her own car so that she could carry it all.  He could see her distinctive scarlet Audi a few spaces down from his own.  Already there then.

“Arthur! Merlin!”

It was as if she’d appeared simply the moment that he thought of her.  Arthur made a mental note to try to stop that habit. Morgana swept down the steps leading up to the main entrance in an elegant purple outfit, looking for all the world as if she were born to be there.  Elena, who actually was, trotted along behind her in tatty jeans and t-shirt, and almost tripped on the bottom step. 

“Whoops!”

Gwaine immediately rushed forward to catch her.  “Careful there, don’t want the beautiful bride looking bloodied on her wedding day.  Ruins the photos.”

Elena giggled and blushed slightly, looking up at Gwaine shyly.  Arthur frowned, because despite her numerous refusals to date him it looked to all intents and purposes as if Elena really did seem to actually like Gwaine.  Which led to the question of why on earth she was marrying Cenred.  He was about to probe further, when Morgana grabbed his arm and Merlin’s, linked herself between them and then marched them both towards the house. 

“Let’s get you two lovebirds settled in your room, then you can all come and help out with the preparations.  Cenred was supposed to be bringing help to set up the marquee but nobody turned up.  I volunteered all four of you.  I hope you brought casual clothes.”  She glanced over at Leon when she said that.  He’d got a designer shirt on that Arthur knew cost nearly £300 because he’d been with Leon when it was purchased.  It was purple, because that was Morgana’s colour of choice, and it had large geometric shapes randomly printed halfway round the waist and cuffs.  ‘Edgy,’ the salesman had called it.  ‘Hideous’ was a better description in Arthur’s opinion.

“No need,” Gwaine pointed out.  “Leon’s shirt can’t look any more disturbing!  Maybe we could paint over it or something?”

“This is a Sol Dionne,” Leon protested.  “There were only 500 made!”

“They made five hundred?” Gwaine gasped.  “ _Five hundred_? Why would anyone do such a thing?”  He looked at Elena in fake shock, and she giggled.  Leon looked affronted, and Elena pressed her hands to her face in a mostly ineffective attempt to stop laughing.

“You really have no idea about fashion.” Leon grumbled.  He turned to look hopefully at Morgana. “Gwaine’s got no taste, has he?” Morgana ignored him, which Arthur knew was probably the most tactful thing she could do. 

Gwaine, however, couldn’t resist the lure.  “Says the expert.”

“Shut up, Gwaine.”

“Why?  Am I interrupting the loudness of your shirt?”

They would go on like that for quite a while, Arthur knew.  He allowed himself to be steered up the front steps of the mansion, anything to get away from the bickering pair.  Elena trotted along behind them, and he heard her stumble again.

“Whoops.”

“Maybe you should be helping Elena?” Merlin suggested to Morgana.

“I’m fine!” Elena called.  “We can’t wait till you see your room.  Morgana helped me pick out all the accommodation.  She’s been so helpful!”

Arthur eyed his sister suspiciously, not liking the way that Morgana beamed far too innocently back at him.  There was nothing innocent about Morgana, ever.  He had no doubt that she was plotting something, and that he wasn’t going to like whatever it was.  But he couldn’t say anything without risking blowing their cover.  Merlin had thanked him on almost a daily basis for accompanying him to Cenred’s wedding, Arthur couldn’t bear the thought of letting him down now.

“That was nice of her,” Arthur said through gritted teeth, squeezing Morgana’s arm as hard as he could.  She didn’t even wince and he wondered if they were too old for pinching and hair-pulling.

“It was,” Elena enthused.  “I was so happy when Morgana told me you two had finally got together.  We all knew you’d be perfect for each other and now…” She actually hugged herself with glee at the thought, then rushed over and hugged Merlin and Arthur for good measure.  “Perfect!”

“It’s early days,” Arthur warned, glancing at Merlin.  Merlin was looking at him worriedly, and nodded agreement fiercely.  Arthur felt a twinge of disappointment, but then tried to push it aside.  He was just helping Merlin out, and he needed to remember that.  This wasn’t real, it didn’t mean anything.  “Neither of us have a very good track record… Ow!” He glared at Morgana, who had evidently decided that they most definitely were _not_ too old for pinching.  There was probably going to be a bruise on his upper arm.

“Be nice,” she warned.  “Poor Merlin, don’t you take any notice of my brother.  He doesn’t have a romantic bone in his body.  Saying things like that is his idea of handing over a big bunch of flowers or something.  He’s emotionally stunted.  You’ll have to make him see the error of his ways.”

They were heading into the massive hallway of the Gawant mansion.  It was a huge space that probably cost a fortune to heat, all white marble and pillars, with a gigantic staircase winding up through the centre.  There were people decorating it with flowers and ribbons, all still mostly white, ready for the wedding.  Arthur supposed they wouldn’t be very pleased if he murdered Morgana and she bled all over it.  Still, it was tempting.  Emotionally stunted indeed…

“If anyone round here is emotionally stunted it’s you!” he retorted.  “I know how to wine and dine, and at least I don’t flounce around like a clothes horse, flirting with everyone in sight and never actually going on a serious date _ever_.”

“How did you win Merlin over?” Elena asked quickly, smiling a little bit too brightly. 

He was being too grumpy, he realised, it was her wedding tomorrow, they should be celebrating.  He softened his expression, and took her arm, using the excuse to free himself from his harpy of a sister.  “Merlin couldn’t resist once I set my sights on him.  I took him out to a little Italian bistro that I know, got a quiet little booth in the corner, ordered an expensive red and wooed him over the tagliatelle.  It was the classiest date he’d ever been on.”

Merlin gaped at him for a moment, then nodded fiercely again when Elena looked at him for confirmation.  “It’s true about the restaurant.  Though he’s leaving out the part where he brought home a big bunch of red roses and a teddy bear with one of those ‘I love you’ hearts on.  I felt sorry for him because he was obviously so desperate for me to date him.  I couldn’t say no.  And then he paid for dinner and the wine.”

“Yeah, so Merlin provided dessert,” Arthur smirked. 

“Best dessert you’ve ever had, you said!” Merlin retorted, blushing furiously.  “In fact…”

“In fact I think you should both stop now, TMI,” Morgana urged quickly.  “Come on, your room’s up here.  You can settle in and then come and help with the marquee.”  She marched ahead, pulling Merlin with her.  He glanced over his shoulder at Arthur, but Morgana was a force of nature and there was nothing Arthur could do to help.  “Stop fighting him!” Arthur thought he heard her hiss to Merlin.  “You’re supposed to be in love, remember?”

Elena didn’t seem to have heard, which was fortunate.  Arthur doubted she would be able to keep up their charade, especially not to her husband to be.  He followed Morgana and Merlin up the vast staircase, again feeling sympathy for the porters who would have to drag their bags up there.

The house was huge, and their room was through several sets of doors and then at the end of a very long corridor.  Arthur wasn’t entirely sure he would be able to find it again. 

“Do you do maps?” he asked Elena.  “We’ll never find our way back here!”

“Actually, yes,” she told him.  “I’ll find you one.  It’s not a map as such, the staff have plans and use them to allocate cleaning rotas and things like that.  But it’ll do.  I get lost too.”

He could well imagine it.  The chances of them finding the room again hadn’t been helped by Elena directing them the wrong way twice while they navigated the various doors and corridors.

“This is the Beauford Room,” Elena told them, opening the door and then standing back so that they could go in.  “It’s one of the nicest rooms, has a view out over the park.  Morgana thought you’d both really like it.  En suite as well, nice and private.”

At first, Arthur thought he’d entered one of those walk-in wardrobes, the room was that small.  But why would a wardrobe have a bed in it?  A bed that barely qualified as a double, that took up most of the floor space.  There was a small cupboard in the corner, and a door opposite that presumably led to the en suite.  Their bags were piled on the little bit of floor beside the bed.  It didn’t leave much space to do basic things like stand up.

“It’s… um… cosy,” Merlin commented.  He was staring at the bed, and Arthur could see the faintly panicked look that he wasn’t quite able to hide. 

“Romantic,” Elena assured him.  “You get beautiful sunrises over the park in the morning through that window.  You can lie in bed watching it.  It’s such a lovely room, it was such a good idea of Morgana’s for you two to have it.”

Morgana smiled sweetly at them.  “It just seemed so perfect.”

Arthur was going to kill his sister. 

“I…um… get a bit… er… claustrophobic…” Merlin began hesitantly.  But there was a loud crash from further down the corridor, and the now familiar sound of Leon and Gwaine arguing.

“Oh, I’d better see what’s happened, they’re supposed to be rooming together,” Elena gasped.  She quickly hugged Merlin and Arthur again.  “I’m so happy you two are together!  You’ve made this wedding extra-special!  Thank you!”

And then she was gone in a flurry of blonde hair and awkward limbs.  A few moments later they could hear her calling to Leon and Gwaine.  Arthur shut the door, with difficulty as the three of them hardly had room to all stand in there, then glared at Morgana. 

“This isn’t a room, it’s a cupboard!  And that’s a child’s bed!”

“Cosy, as Merlin said,” Morgana told him.  “You’re supposed to be playing the part of a couple deeply in the throes of new love.  I’m not impressed so far.”

“I thought we were staying at the holiday park?” Merlin asked in a slightly calmer tone.  He sat down on the bed, then looked up at Arthur, a faintly guilty expression on his face as if he’d been caught doing something wrong. 

“No room.  It’s full of reporters and hangers-on and the like, so the proper guests are staying in the house.”  She grimaced.  “Cenred’s done a lot of advertising.  This feels more like a publicity opportunity than a wedding.”

“Romantic,” Arthur commented.  “You had a lucky escape, Merlin.”

Merlin was shooting the pillows nervous little glances, and visibly jumped when Arthur said his name. “What?”

“The wedding,” Morgana supplied helpfully, a knowing smile on her face.  Arthur promised himself that he was definitely going to get her back for this somehow.  “Arthur was just saying how much better off you are with him than with Cenred.”

“That was not what I said!” Arthur growled, then saw Merlin’s face fall and wished he’d not said it.  “Though of course you are.” He turned to Morgana, trying to change the subject before everything got even more awkward.  “What’s Elena doing marrying him?  Can’t she see what he’s like?  And why are you supporting it?”

Morgana immediately was on the defensive.  “Cenred was pushing to have some famous singer as bridesmaid, and Elena doesn’t know her so I said Gwen, Mithian and I would do it.  At least we’ll actually be there to support Elena.  And don’t think I haven’t told her not to go through with it.   She won’t listen though.  He’s persuaded her that it’s going to really help the band.  And also I think she’s really excited about it.  Elena has never been obsessed with weddings or getting married, but I think that now it’s a chance for one of her own she’s looking forward to being the centre of attention for once.  He’s not right for her, but she can’t see it.  At least she listened to me about the pre-nup, so he won’t be able to take her for all she’s got.”

“Poor Gwaine,” Merlin said sadly, and Arthur nodded agreement. “I wish there was a way to make her see how much he cares about her.  She thinks he’s just clowning around.”

“Hmm.” Morgana regarded the pair of them for a moment, then sighed.  “There’s a lot of that about.  Sometimes you just want to knock people’s heads together!  Anyway, hurry up and unpack, there’s a lot to do.  Cenred’s made himself scarce because there’s work to do.  I’ll see you both out by the orangery in a minute.  And don’t forget you’re supposed to be a couple.  Hold hands, look as if you can’t keep your hands off each other… Oh!  You could practice kissing in here if you like!”

Arthur opened the door and held it ajar.  “Thank you, Morgana.  Goodbye.”

“I’ll score you out of ten for how convincing you both are?  I’m sure some of the others would help.  I can call Gwaine and Leon.”

“Please leave.”

“You have to be super-convincing tomorrow!”

“Go.” Arthur pushed her towards the exit.

“Cenred will be so smug if he realises the truth, you don’t want that, now do you?”

Arthur closed the door behind her.  He could hear her laughing as she walked off down the corridor.

“That harpy…” He sat down on the bed next to Merlin, who seemed to lean away from him slightly.  Or perhaps it was just his imagination.  “She’s loving this.”

Merlin looked down at his hands, blushing faintly.  It was adorable, and not for the first time Arthur wished desperately that Merlin really was his, and that they could lock themselves in that room and not emerge until the wedding.  But it was all pretend, all of it.  Merlin would eventually find someone else and leave Arthur, and perhaps the fake relationship over the next day or so would be all they would ever have. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Merlin told him, looking up at him helplessly.  “It’s awkward, and it was really good of you to say that you would.  Cenred probably won’t even notice I’m here, whether I’m with you or by myself.”

That was a lie and they both knew it.  Cenred always had a particular way that he looked at Merlin, ever since the split, and Arthur was sure the man would have him back in a heartbeat if he could.  That would be bad for everyone, Merlin, Elena, and Arthur.  Especially Arthur.  He didn’t think he could stand having to listen to Cenred’s horrible excuse for music ever again, and he certainly didn’t want to have to watch him all over Merlin.  Merlin deserved so much better.

“It’s fine,” Arthur assured him.  “It’s only two nights, it’s not as if we’ve never slept together before.”

Merlin blushed furiously at that, and Arthur belatedly realised what he’d said.

“I mean… when we were kids, and we went camping.  That was fine, we’ll just… pretend we’re camping.”

Except they’d been twelve and things had been a bit different.  Arthur had thought himself in love with a girl called Vivien, and Merlin had been besotted with Freya Waters.  They’d both grown out of it, and come to terms with their preferred tastes a long time ago.  But perhaps that preference had sprung up from that night cuddling up in the same sleeping bag because they were so cold?  Arthur could still remember how good Merlin had smelled, how warm he’d made Arthur feel.

“I guess…” Merlin said hesitantly.  “But… I could sleep on the floor if you like?  I don’t want it to be awkward.”

“It won’t be,” Arthur assured him, not entirely sure he was speaking the truth but saying it anyway.  “You’re not sleeping on the floor, there’s no room.  You’ll be cramped up and won’t be able to move in the morning.  Come on, unpack then we can go down and see just what we’re expected to do in exchange for the honour of staying here.  Morgana’s probably volunteered both of us to help out with so much that we’re going to crawl up here later and pass out, exhausted.”

“Yeah, we’ll be so shattered we could sleep in a broom cupboard,” Merlin agreed, picking up his case and dropping it on the bed. 

Arthur looked around, then sighed.  “We _are_ sleeping in a broom cupboard, Merlin…”

\---

Arthur hadn’t been wrong about the hard work.  When they got downstairs they found Elena’s friend Mithian waiting for them with a long list of jobs.  She’d already got several people hard at work in the Orangery, Leon was carrying in crates of decorations and Mithian’s boyfriend Elyan was halfway up a ladder, helping string up some delicate-looking fairy lights across the ceiling.  Apparently some sort of rota had been drawn up, and Mithian had taken charge of it.  Cenred’s name was all over the rota, then crossed out because he hadn’t surfaced for a single one of the tasks he’d promised to help with. 

“He has a lot on his mind,” Elena explained when Arthur pointed out that Cenred should be helping.  “It’s a big day tomorrow.”

“He’s doing interviews,” Leon whispered as soon as Elena had moved away.  “Lance said he was sitting up in the bar in the holiday park holding court.  Don’t tell Gwaine, he might go up there and punch him.”

Arthur wasn’t quite sure why Gwaine was torturing himself by attending the wedding, though it was a free bar, and Gwaine was Gwaine… but still, if it was Merlin getting married then Arthur thought he’d make sure he was a million miles away.  Well, unless it was Arthur that Merlin was marrying of course.  He briefly allowed himself that happy little fantasy as he looked across at the decorations going up in the orangery ready for the ceremony there in the morning.  Merlin would wear a dark suit of course, with a blue buttonhole that would perfectly match his eyes.  His hair would be slightly ruffled because he would have been running his hands through it, nervous about being the centre of attention.  He’d stand up there with Arthur, with all their friends around them but they’d only have eyes for each other, and…

“Arthur?”

He jumped guiltily at Merlin’s question.  Both Mithian and Merlin were looking at him, waiting for an answer to whatever he had just been asked.

“Sorry, I was…”  _Fantasising about marrying you…_ No, he couldn’t say that.  “Um…”

Luckily Mithian was in full organisation mode and just brushed his distraction aside.  “We’ve got enough people in here now Leon’s arrived, so I was asking if you two would help with the marquee.  Gwaine and Lance are already in there setting up the heaters but we need tables, and a stage for the speeches, the bar needs to be put up… Lance has a list of what needs doing, but he needs as much help as possible.”

Arthur nodded gratefully, glad he didn’t have to explain himself.  “That’s fine.”  He could see the huge white tent out on the lawn beyond the orangery.  A flower-covered tunnel between the two was being constructed, the idea being that after the ceremony the guests would follow the happy couple down the walkway into the marquee for the reception.  The ballroom in the house was being decked out for the party in the evening.  It must have cost a fortune.  Arthur doubted that Cenred had paid anything towards it.  He had always been borrowing money from Merlin when the two were dating. Merlin wasn’t exactly well-off, and it had always annoyed Arthur.  One of many things.

“It’s lovely to see the pair of you together, by the way,” Mithian added as they turned to go.  “I always thought you’d make a wonderful couple.  Maybe you’ll be next?”

Arthur forced himself to smile at her, and took Merlin’s hand in his and waved their clasped hands at her.  “Maybe it’ll be you and Elyan,” he told her, amused to see Elyan wobble slightly on the stepladder when he heard that.  “Who knows?” Arthur quickly pulled Merlin away in the direction of the marquee before Mithian could say anything else. 

“She won’t be happy with us,” Merlin whispered as they headed into the huge tent.  “Mithian has a thing about people lying.  Remember when Gwen and Lance pretended they weren’t a couple when they were first going out?  She wouldn’t speak to Gwen for weeks when she found out.  She only got really friendly with them again when there was a risk she’d miss out on an invite to their wedding.”

“We’ll survive,” Arthur assured him, reluctantly letting go of Merlin’s hand once they were out of Mithian’s sight.  “Gwen can tell her brother, and then he can break it to his girlfriend.  It’ll put a halt to Mithian’s wedding ambitions for a few months, we’ll be doing Elyan a favour.  God, it’s freezing out here!”

December wasn’t the best time to have a wedding reception in a marquee.  The unusually mild Autumn weather had given way to a cold snap in the past few weeks.  Still, just as long as Cenred didn’t decide to warm them all up with some awful song during the reception…

Lance and Gwaine were working on the heaters in the marquee.  Several had been wheeled in and were dotted around the edge.  Just as Arthur and Merlin arrived Lance switched the first one on.  Gwaine abandoned his and ran over to the working one, standing as close as he could without getting burned.

“Thank god! I’m bloody frozen!  Why can’t they set this up in the main hall?  It’s _December_!  Who has an outside wedding in December?”

Lance rolled his eyes as he hurried over to Merlin and Arthur.  “He’s been complaining since he got here.  Can you two get the rest of them plugged in?  I’ve got a plan here of where they all need to go.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the marquee, and part of the evening. By eight-thirty it was as ready as it was ever going to be.  The heaters were working, it was warm enough to be comfortable, and with everything set up Mithian declared they could relax.  Elena had the kitchens rustle up some pizza, and the group of friends all sat on the edge of the stage or dragged a few chairs over and tucked in.  Gwaine decided to open up the bar, and set himself up as bartender.

“You’re supposed to serve everyone else, not just yourself,” Leon grumbled when Gwaine immediately poured himself a beer, downed it in one and started to pour another one.

“Just doing a taste test,” Gwaine assured him, winking at Elena.  Arthur couldn’t help noticing the faint blush that wink produced.  “What would the beautiful bride like?  Something sophisticated?  Martini?  Manhattan?  Sex on the beach?  No, maybe it’s a bit too cold.”

“Gwaine…” Lance groaned.

“What?  It’s a cocktail!”  As if to prove his point, Gwaine picked up a bottle of vodka and twirled it in the air.  Unfortunately the lid wasn’t on properly and both Gwaine and the bar got a liberal spraying of vodka.  “Whoops.”

“Gwaine!” Mithian snapped. “You’re not Tom Cruise!  Clean that up please!  Wedding reception in here tomorrow, remember?”

Gwaine looked a little sheepish, but did as he was bid.  Arthur heard him mutter something that sounded distinctly like ‘Yes, mein fuhrer’ under his breath.  Elena laughed, Mithian didn’t, and glared at Elyan in case he laughed too. 

They’d spent hours getting the marquee ready.  It had been hard work, particularly carrying the furniture around and Arthur was tired.  He’d almost forgotten about the sleeping arrangements, and because he’d spent the time with Gwaine and Lance he had also almost forgotten that he was supposed to be pretending to be Merlin’s boyfriend.  But Mithian was annoyed with Gwaine, and swooped in on Merlin instead, probably so that she wouldn’t have to hear any more cheeky comments.

“So, Merlin, how did you and Arthur get together?” she asked.

“Ooh yes, do tell,” Gwen begged.  Arthur shot her a look because he knew Lance had told her what was going on, but she just smiled sweetly back at him.  “You two are so cute together!  I bet it’s a really romantic story.”

Merlin had his mouth full of pizza, and looked to Arthur in a silent plea for help.  Arthur wracked his brain, trying to remember what they’d told Elena. 

“Um… I took him out for Italian to… um… this bistro.”

“Fell in love over the spaghetti,” Merlin added quickly.  Too quickly.

“I thought you said it was tagliatelle?” Elena queried.  “I love tagliatelle.”

“Merlin had spaghetti,” Arthur improvised.  “It was me that had the tagliatelle.  And… um… dessert.  Flowers.”

Mithian frowned.  “That’s a strange dessert,” she began, but Morgana put up a hand to stop her, helping them out for once.

“The flowers weren’t dessert.  Please don’t make me listen to this again, there are some things I don’t want to know about my brother.”

“He bought Merlin a teddy bear!  So sweet!” Elena cooed, which produced a loud ‘awwww’ from Gwaine.

“Surely Arthur _is_ Merlin’s teddy bear?” Gwen purred, obviously enjoying herself far too much.  Arthur was going to kill her, he promised himself.  Lance wouldn’t like it, but that was tough.  She was going too far.  He looked across at Lance, who just shrugged apologetically. Gwen, however, was waiting for a reply.  “Merlin?  You two don’t have to be shy with us, we don’t mind if you sit there and cuddle up.”

“Speak for yourself,” Morgana told her.  “That’s my brother.” Which was rich considering the whole thing was her idea, Arthur thought.  Still, she was doing a better job of keeping in the character of nauseated sibling than they were of devoted lovers. 

Arthur shuffled up close to Merlin, hesitated just for a moment then put his arm around him.  He could feel Merlin tense up at the touch, so stroked his side reassuringly, trying to silently remind him that they were supposed to be deeply in love.  The trouble was, he realised, Merlin wasn’t actually in love with him so it would be more difficult.  For Arthur himself it wasn’t a very big step.  But Merlin smiled at him, and then rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder.  Arthur felt his heart melt just a little bit more.  If only it was real.  If only Merlin was his to hold and love for the rest of their lives.  If only he wasn’t terrified of ruining their friendship with something that Merlin might not want.

“Sickening,” Morgana commented.  “Gwaine, another drink.  And try not to throw the bottle around this time.”

Gwaine apparently only listened to the part where she wanted a drink, because there was a loud crash and Mithian started cursing him.  With everyone’s attention diverted, Arthur nudged Merlin gently.

“You okay?”

“Yep.  Gwen’s loving this though!”

“We’ll get her back.  We’ll think of something.”

Merlin laughed, then the smile suddenly froze on his face as he caught sight of something across the room.  Arthur followed his gaze, and saw Cenred coming towards them, not looking too happy.

“Merlin.  Pendragon.”

“Not yet,” Gwen piped up happily.  “But we’ve got hopes!” 

Several of the others laughed, but Cenred just looked confused.  “What?”

He hadn’t even greeted his bride to be, Arthur noticed.  And Elena didn’t look completely besotted. In fact, if she was looking besotted with anyone it would be the clown behind the bar.  She was smiling fondly at Gwaine as he cleared up the broken bottle, and had barely spared Cenred a second glance. 

Cenred helped himself to a couple of slices of the pizza, then stood eating it, looking around him critically. 

“It’s too white in here,” he said finally.  “Why didn’t you lot get a black marquee?”

“Because it’s a wedding, not a funeral,” Arthur sighed. 

“Nobody asked you, Pendragon,” Cenred snapped.  “Should’ve known you’d turn up with Merlin.  You’ve been after him forever.  How many minutes after I dumped him did it take you to move in on him?”

Arthur could feel Merlin tensing up again.  He pulled his friend closer, aware that this was the whole reason for the charade.  Well, he wasn’t going to let Merlin down. 

“As long as it took to woo him in the manner he deserves,” Arthur snapped.  “So, ages.”

Cenred snorted contemptuously at that.  “That’s crap.  All I ever used to hear was ‘Arthur did this, Arthur said that.’ You’d only have had to snap your fingers and he would’ve been on his knees for you.  Guess you finally realised.  Well, you’re welcome to my leftovers.  Here, have more.”  He dropped half of one of the pizza slices on the floor at Arthur’s feet, then turned away, calling to Gwaine.  “Hey, Greene, pour me a beer!”

“That’s going to stain!” Mithian cried, and rushed over to pick up the pizza slice.  It left a red mark on the white ground covering.  “Damn!”

Things went downhill from there.  Cenred got bored after a couple of beers and wandered off back to the holiday park in case there were any journalists that had turned up late and still wanted an interview.   Gwaine carried on serving up drinks, tasting most of them himself and getting progressively drunker.  It was only a matter of time before he dropped another bottle, and this time he managed to cut himself. 

It was only a small cut, but enough for Mithian to call an end to the evening.  Merlin and Leon helped Gwaine back to the house to get cleaned up, while the rest of the group started shutting everything down for the night, then headed into the house.  Most of them went off to bed, but Arthur noticed Elena didn’t seem to be in any rush to do so.  She was still nursing one of the drinks Gwaine had made her, and hovering indecisively near the door to the orangery, as if she wanted to go back out again. 

“You should go to bed too,” Arthur advised.  “Big day tomorrow.”

Elena nodded, a little sadly Arthur thought.  “I hope Gwaine’s okay,” she said. 

“It wasn’t a deep cut.  He’ll be fine.  He’s probably persuaded Leon and Merlin to help him raid your father’s drinks cellar right now.”

“Probably.  He’s always up to something.” 

She sounded a little sad, and far too fond for someone who was marrying another man in the morning.  So, because Arthur really didn’t like Cenred, but did like Elena and Gwaine, and had drunk a bit too much to entirely control his mouth, he asked the question that had been bothering him ever since he had heard about the wedding.

“Why are you marrying Cenred?” Arthur asked.  “Gwaine can be a bit of an idiot, but he’s got a good heart and he’s besotted with you.  You should try dating him, see how things go.  You obviously don’t love Cenred.  So why?”

Elena shook her head sadly.  “Gwaine’s just being nice because he knows I’m a bit… well, I’m me aren’t I?  I’m not glamourous like Morgana or clever like Mithian, or sweet like Gwen.  I’m just the girl that plays bass in Cenred’s band, who’s always good for a laugh.  I know someone like him would never love me, not really.  He’ll go for someone clever and beautiful, someone who doesn’t trip over her own feet half the time.  I knew the first time I met him that he was just teasing.  And I’d get hurt, Arthur.  I’d love him and he’d just leave, move on to someone else.  You know Gwaine.”

Arthur did know Gwaine.  He’d known him since the second week at uni.  Not the first, because Gwaine had got the dates mixed up and turned up a week late, but then that was Gwaine.  Always late for everything, especially assignments and lectures.  Usually first in the bar though.  That was nearly 6 years ago.  And Arthur had never, ever seen his expression soften with fondness the way it did when he looked at Elena.  More than fondness.  Love.

“Cenred wanted to do this to publicise our band,” Elena continued.  “He thinks it’s a great idea, especially as it’s right before the album comes out.”

An album.  _Cenred and the Underlings_ were bringing out an album!  Arthur made a mental note to keep the news from Merlin in case his flatmate decided to buy the thing and play it within Arthur’s earshot.

“That’s not a good reason to marry him,” Arthur told her.  It still didn’t quite ring true either.  Elena wasn’t an elegant, ladylike sort of girl, but she wasn’t foolish either.  He could not for the life of him understand why she was marrying Cenred.

“The press have been making a thing out of the underlings all being women.  They’re saying it’s sexist and there are women’s groups who are calling to have us banned.  Cenred thought that getting married was a good way to put a stop to that.  He thought it would show that he… I can’t remember the details.  Something about putting me on a pedestal.  And we’d be on the cover of NME.  Probably.  And he’s organised a photoshoot where my wedding dress is going to be in tatters, it’s all going to be in monochrome, lots of paint that’s supposed to be blood.  Really artistic and tasteful.”

“Very romantic,” Arthur agreed sarcastically.  “Don’t do it, Elena.”

“I promised.  And it’ll be fine.  We’ll get a divorce in a few years if it’s awful. That’s good publicity too, he says.”

It was awful already.  “I think you’re wrong,” Arthur told her.  “You should marry for love, especially if it’s your first marriage.  I think you’re making a mistake and you’ll be sorry later.  It’s not too late to back out.”

Elena gave him a little smile that was as sweet as any of the others, whatever she might believe about herself.  And then punched him lightly in the arm, because she was Elena and could never quite decide if she wanted to be a tomboy or not.  “Aw, Arthur, you’re just a soppy softy really, aren’t you?  Merlin’s so lucky to have you.  I bet you surprise him with little gifts and treats all the time, don’t you?  And romantic dates.  No wonder he looked so worried earlier, he’s probably wondering what he can do to reciprocate.”

Merlin had looked worried. 

Arthur’s brain glossed over the rest of what Elena had said, and just focussed on that part.  Had he been overly familiar with Merlin?  Perhaps Merlin hadn’t liked Arthur putting his arm around him?  Perhaps he’d changed his mind about the whole charade and didn’t know how to back out.  Perhaps he had fallen for someone else and wanted to get Arthur alone so that he could put an end to their fake relationship?  There were plenty of single, good-looking men at the wedding, ones that were well outside their circle of friends.  He’d seen Merlin talking to one of the catering apprentices earlier… Dougal or Daegal or something.  What if Merlin wanted to start something with him?  What if Arthur was cramping his style? 

What if Merlin was already back at their room, in their bed, making use of it with Dougal/Daegal?

“What’s the matter, Arthur?” Elena asked.  “Now you look worried too.”

“I just… remembered I haven’t hung up my suit for tomorrow,” Arthur told her.  “I… should go back to the room.”

“Oh, you’re just missing Merlin,” Elena laughed.  “And look, no need, here they are.”

Merlin, Gwaine and Leon had reappeared.  Gwaine’s hand was inexpertly bandaged up, making it look as if he had a white mitten on. 

“We couldn’t find any plasters,” Leon explained.  “It’s a tea towel.”

“He looks like a mummy,” Merlin added.

Elena sighed, put down her drink, and herded Gwaine back in the direction he’d arrived from.  “Come on, there’s a first aid box in the kitchen.  I’ll sort it out for you.”

Gwaine gave her a huge smile, and went with her.  Arthur could hear him complaining that Leon was _rubbish_ at first aid, and that he’d probably bleed to death if it wasn’t for Elena.  Leon looked for a moment as if he might follow, but thought better of it.

“She’s getting married in the morning,” he said slowly, looking after the pair. 

“It’s hardly a love match,” Arthur pointed out.  They all knew it.  “Not on her side or on Cenred’s.”

“Yes,” Leon agreed.  “But it is on Gwaine’s.  He’s the one I’m worried about getting hurt.  I know he jokes around all the time but he’s pretty upset and he’s not going to take this well.  He loves her.”

Elena’s laughter rang back down the corridor after them.  Leon bit his lip, then shook his head. 

“I don’t know what else to do,” Arthur sighed.  “I’ve tried talking to her.  She doesn’t think he’s serious about her, thinks he’s just messing around.  You can understand anyone thinking that.”  He didn’t mention that he’d got distracted partway through the conversation because Elena had suddenly started talking about Merlin.  Really, Arthur had his own romantic concerns to worry about without having to deal with Gwaine’s as well.

“Hmm,” Merlin mused.  “Perhaps there’s a way around it.  Perhaps it’s not her that we need to speak to?  Leon, you’re rooming with him.  Maybe you could try talking to him?  He needs to show her how he feels, and stop her doing this.”

“I’ll try,” Leon promised.  “It’s not like he’s going to let me sleep when he comes back drunk and miserable later.”

“At least you’re not sleeping in a shoe box,” Merlin pointed out.  “I’ll have Arthur snoring in my ear all night.”

“I don’t snore!” Arthur protested.

“Okay, I’ll have the sound of the invisible tractor going up a hill that haunts our flat most nights in my ear instead.”

“They’re big enough to hold one,” Arthur growled, insulted.  Then he remembered how sensitive Merlin was about his ears, and saw the hurt look in his eyes and wished he’d not said it.  But then Merlin had been cruel first, he told himself.  Arthur couldn’t help snoring.

“Ohhh-kayyy…” Leon took a step back. “I’m off to bed, see you two in the morning.  Try not to kill each other, remember you’re supposed to be convincing Cenred you’re madly in love.”

Merlin glared at Arthur, who pouted back at him.  Yes, it was going to be a wonderful night, Arthur thought.

Elena’s laughter floated back at them again.  It sounded as if she was enjoying her last night of freedom.  Perhaps she was the only one.

\---

The bedroom was even smaller than Arthur remembered.

Somehow, now that it was time for bed the space they’d been allocated seemed more cramped and the two of them much closer together than they had earlier.  Someone had been in and turned down the covers while they’d been out, and…

“God, it’s _freezing_ in here!” Merlin gasped, hugging himself in a vain attempt to warm up. 

“No wonder!  Some idiot’s opened the window!” Arthur cried.  He slammed it shut, but the room was still cold.  The heating had gone off for the night, and there was little chance of it heating up again.  It wasn’t a hotel, there was no individual room thermostat.

“I suppose the maids thought we’d be back to close it before now.  It was a bit musty in here earlier,” Merlin mused.  “I wish they’d left it.  Do you think we can get a space heater in here?”

There hadn’t been anyone left downstairs other than Gwaine and Elena, and they’d probably gone by now as well.  It had taken Merlin and Arthur a while to find their room again after several wrong turns in the dark, and Arthur wasn’t sure he’d find the right way back down again.  Still, it would help put off the moment when he was going to have to get into that bed with Merlin.  He possibly wouldn’t mind too much if he just wandered the house all night. 

“I’ll call Elena, she’ll know where to find one,” he offered.

Merlin beamed at him happily.  “Great! And I think there’s a fan heater on the wall in the bathroom, I’ll see if that works.”

“Not much good unless you were thinking of sleeping in the shower,” Arthur pointed out.

“It’ll take the edge off.”

“You mean you’ll stand by it till I find us a proper heater.”

Merlin shrugged, already heading into the tiny en suite which technically couldn’t really be described as a bathroom.  The heater would probably be enough for both rooms if it wasn’t already so incredibly cold in there.  Glad of the chance to escape the cramped bedroom, Arthur stepped out into the corridor and called Elena.

She took a while to answer and he wondered if she’d already gone to bed even though they’d left her downstairs with Gwaine only about ten minutes earlier.  It was her wedding day in the morning after all.  He was about to ring off, when she finally answered.

“Hi Arthur.”She sounded breathless, as if she’d been running or something.

“Sorry to bother you so late.  I didn’t wake you?”

He heard Gwaine’s voice in the background, though he couldn’t make out what his friend was saying.  Elena laughed at whatever it was, and then there was the clink of glass.

“Gwaine’s making us margaritas.”

Hungover bride in the morning then.  It wasn’t really anything more than Cenred deserved after the way he’d left her to sort out the wedding, and the rest of them to do all the work.  “Nice.  Elena, someone left the window open in our room, it’s freezing.”

There was far too much laughter on the other end of the line for Arthur’s liking. 

“You’ll have to snuggle up, then!” Elena told him.  Gwaine also said something, and Arthur was rather glad that he didn’t catch whatever it was.

“Have you got a space heater we can use?”

“You can be Merlin’s space heater!” Gwaine yelled down the phone.  Yes, Arthur was definitely going to have to strangle him.  “Just shag him, that’ll soon warm you both up!”

“Elena?”

There was a lot of laughter on the other end of the phone.

“Um… try… stop it Gwaine!  Try the cupboard at the end of the corridor.  There might be some blankets or hot water… hah hah! Stop it! … Sorry Arthur.  Try that cupboard.”

There was obviously no point in going downstairs.  Elena and Gwaine both sounded drunk and were unlikely to be any further help.  Arthur hung up and tried the cupboard.

It was strange, because it wasn’t that cold out in the corridor, and hadn’t been downstairs.  In fact, the radiator in the corridor was still on, quite hot to the touch.  Almost as if it were only theirs that wasn’t working. 

The cupboard, like many things in that house, was pretty old.  It had wooden doors that creaked on their hinges when he opened them.  Inside there wasn’t any heater, unsurprisingly, but there were extra blankets and a pile of hot water bottles.  Evidently broken radiators and cold bedrooms were a common occurrence in the ancient house.  Arthur grabbed a couple of bottles along with a blanket, and headed back to the bedroom.

“I got… oh!”  He stopped in the doorway.  Merlin had taken advantage of his absence to strip off and change into sweat pants and a t-shirt to sleep in.  Except he had only got as far as the stripping and was standing there with one leg half into the sweat pants, all pale skin and goose bumps.  Arthur tore his gaze away with difficulty, trying to be glad that Merlin pulled the clothes over him as fast as he could. 

“Sorry!  Thought you’d be a bit longer.  It’s just about bearable if you stand in the doorway to the bathroom, the heater hits you.”

Arthur tried to give a careless shrug, as if his best friend and flatmate’s naked body was something he saw every day.  It wasn’t.  Arthur’s flat was big enough to house two en suites.  Merlin had never tried to hide the fact that he loved having his own shower.  Arthur loved it too.  Mostly because Merlin’s shower was always a mess of shower gel and shaving debris and probably a health hazard.  As long as the door was closed and Arthur couldn’t see it, that was fine.  Or so he told everyone.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” he reminded Merlin, flinging the blankets onto the bed, trying to sound more casual than he felt.  He would be lying next to that body very, very soon.  “You sort these out, I’ll see if these are still useable.”

“No heater?”  Merlin hovered for a moment in the bathroom doorway, uncertainly.  There wasn’t exactly a lot of room, moving back into the bedroom would put him almost face to face with Arthur. 

“No chance.  And Gwaine’s got Elena plastered by the sounds of it.  She’s going to kill him in the morning if she looks a state on the photos.”Arthur took a step back to give Merlin a little more room.  Even then Merlin brushed against him as he went to the bed and Arthur felt it like a jolt of electricity.

He wasn’t going to be able to sleep a wink, he knew.  Elena wasn’t going to be the only one looking exhausted in the morning.

Quickly, Arthur dived into the bathroom so that he wouldn’t have to watch Merlin shaking out the blankets and clambering into bed… waiting in that bed for Arthur to join him.  The little bathroom was a bit warmer.  Perhaps he could stay in there for the night, though he couldn’t think of a single sensible reason that he could give Merlin for doing so. Merlin was going to think he was insane, because as far as Merlin was concerned Arthur was his best mate and just posing as his boyfriend for the weekend to help him out.  Merlin had no clue how Arthur felt about him, and it would ruin their friendship if he ever did find out.  Merlin was the best and most precious thing in the world as far as Arthur was concerned, and there was no way he was going to ruin what they had with his stupid romantic fantasies.  They’d shared a bed before, they could do it again.

Except they weren’t 12 years old any more.  Things had changed.  Merlin had changed.

_“Arthur!”_

Merlin’s voice sounded panicked, and Arthur immediately darted back into the cramped bedroom.  Merlin was out of bed, his back to the wardrobe, standing as far from the bed as he could.

“It went under the pillow!”

Merlin had a worse fear of spiders than anyone Arthur had ever met.  Arthur had more than once come home to find him sleeping on the sofa because there was a spider in his bedroom.  Arthur always patiently got rid of them.  Well, perhaps not patiently.  Perhaps he couldn’t resist making the odd comment about Merlin screaming like a girl.  Though Merlin always looked so pathetically grateful, as if Arthur had fought off a whole herd of dragons for him rather than just caught a medium-sized spider in a glass and popped it outside. 

Arthur sighed, then picked up his toothmug and a magazine. 

“It’s huge!”

So it was probably quite small, medium-sized at worst.  They didn’t bother Arthur.  He lifted up the pillow…

“Jesus!”  He’d seen smaller tarantulas.  In cages.

“It was in the blankets!” Merlin wailed.  “Arthur!  Get rid of it!”

It wasn’t going to fit in the toothmug.  Arthur didn’t mind getting rid of spiders, but not to the extent that he’d actually pick one up with his bare hands.  Especially not the biggest house spider he’d ever seen in his life. 

“Pass me the bin,” he instructed. 

Merlin did so, his eyes never leaving the monster on the bed.  The waste paper basket at least managed to dwarf it.  Arthur took a deep breath, then slammed the bin down over the spider, trapping it.  He manoeuvred the magazine underneath, flipped the bin over and took a look.  The spider glared up at him, rising up on its considerable legs angrily.

Merlin darted to open the window, then flatten himself back against the wardrobe again. 

“It’s out into the cold for you!” Arthur told the spider.  “And don’t come back!”

Any warmth that had been generated by the bathroom fan was immediately lost.  Arthur upended the bin out of the window, letting the spider run down the outside wall, then closed the window as fast as he could.

“Was it trying to get back in?” Merlin gasped. 

Arthur tried not to roll his eyes.  “No, Merlin.  You’re safe now.”

Merlin didn’t move, eyeing the bed warily.  “They usually come in pairs.”

Arthur sighed, but knew from experience that Merlin wouldn’t rest until all the bedding had been checked.  He shook out the blankets, flipped back the sheets and waggled them around a bit, then beat the pillows vigorously.

“That one had probably eaten its mate already judging by the size of the thing,” Arthur noted.  “You’re safe.  Go to bed.”

Merlin still looked a bit wary, but got into the bed anyway, looking up at Arthur worriedly.  “Don’t be long,” he begged.  “An old house like this is probably full of them.  Oh god, did I zip up my case?  I don’t want to take one home.”

Arthur sighed, but opened the wardrobe to check their bags anyway because he knew Merlin wouldn’t sleep if he didn’t.  “All sealed up.  If you like we can check them out in the corridor when we get home, just in case of any unexpected visitors.”

“Great idea,” Merlin sighed.  “You’re the best.”

And really, with Merlin sitting there in bed beaming at him as if he was something completely wonderful, Arthur’s thoughts were drifting into a very wrong place. 

“I’ll just… sort out the hot water bottles,” Arthur mumbled, and stumbled back into the bathroom. 

“Hurry up!” Merlin called.  “I’m freezing.”

Arthur didn’t see how Merlin could be.  After all, he was now in that relatively warm bed, while Arthur was in the bathroom about to have to change into… nothing.  He had nothing with him.  Arthur liked to sleep naked.  After all, he normally had a conveniently located en suite and underfloor heating so it didn’t matter if he wandered around in the privacy of his own room completely in the buff.  And because he never bothered with nightclothes, he hadn’t thought to bring any.  Actually, he hadn’t thought about the night at all.  He’d assumed they would all be in one of the holiday park chalets and that he’d have a separate room or at least a separate bed, and that it wouldn’t matter if he only wore his boxers. 

He couldn’t sleep in the same bed as Merlin like that.  He’d have a hard-on in no time anyway with his secret love so close, and there would be no hiding it.  Merlin would be horrified and their friendship would never be the same again.  There was nothing else for it, he would have to sleep in his Henley and jeans.  If he turned the lights off before he got in, maybe Merlin wouldn’t notice and think it was weird.

Arthur’s luck just didn’t work like that though.  Two of the hot water bottles leaked and had to go straight in the bin.  One went over his jeans so he had to take them off anyway.  The third one seemed okay, and Arthur stoppered it up then got ready for bed as best he could.  When he was almost done, Arthur poked his head back into the bedroom momentarily and flipped off the light switch.  Merlin gave a little yelp, and a moment later there were scrabbling noises and the light went back on.

“What did you do that for?” Merlin wailed.  “It’s dark in here!”

“Yes, people generally turn the light off in order to sleep, _Mer-_ lin,” Arthur grumbled.  There was no way of hiding, so he handed Merlin the bottle and then sat on the edge of the bed to remove his trainers.  “Can I switch it off now or do we have to keep it on all night?”

“Off,” Merlin said with obvious reluctance.  “But it’s creepy in this old house, and there’s probably more spiders.  And stop rolling your eyes,” he added when Arthur got up to switch off the light again.

“I wasn’t.”  Merlin couldn’t possibly have seen, Arthur had been turned away from him.

“You were!  I could hear you!”

“You can’t hear an eye roll, Merlin.”

“I just heard it again!”

“No you didn’t!”  Although to be fair, Arthur _had_ rolled his eyes yet again.

“Did!  I know you!”

Arthur sighed, and got into the far too small bed.  It was already warm from Merlin’s body heat, and there was a faint musky scent from him that was just wonderful.  Arthur tried to resist the urge to breathe it in.  He had to sleep there, next to Merlin, all night.  The last thing he needed to do was to let Merlin know how he felt.  It would ruin everything.

Merlin was lying on his back.  As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Arthur could see the shadowy outline of Merlin’s features against the pale wallpaper.  He could hear his friend’s breathing, not steady enough for him to be asleep yet.  Somewhere in the huge house a door slammed, but then there was silence again. 

“It’s so quiet here,” Merlin whispered.  “Not like the flat.”

“We live in the centre of London,” Arthur reminded him.  “And the windows are soundproofed.  Don’t insult our home!”

Merlin shifted in the bed, rolling onto his side to face Arthur in the dark.  “Strictly speaking it’s your home.”

“Strictly speaking it’s _our_ home and has been since the day we both moved in,” Arthur corrected.  “Together.”

He could feel Merlin’s body heat in the bed beside him.  The hot water bottle was nothing compared to having Merlin there.  He longed to snuggle closer, hold Merlin through the night.  But that wasn’t part of the deal.  They’d get through the next day, go home, and then everything would be back to normal.  After a few weeks they would tell Elena they’d decided to just be friends.  She could have the job of telling her new husband.

“Do you remember,” Merlin asked.  “When we were about twelve and we went on that camping holiday with the scouts?  It was freezing, and pouring with rain.”

“At least it’s not raining,” Arthur pointed out.  “Yes, that seems a long time ago now.”

“The second night you sneaked in a bottle of whisky and we both drank it.  We thought we were so clever.”

“You were so sick.”

“Not as much as you!”

“I can hold my drink!” Arthur protested.

“Yeah, hold it in your hand, swallow it down and throw it back up again!  We got in so much trouble.  Mum said I was never going anywhere with you again!”

“Dad threatened to move.  He blamed you!”

They were both laughing at the memory.  Arthur loved the sound of Merlin’s laugh.  It always made him feel warm inside, especially when Merlin was laughing because of something Arthur had said. 

“It was your fault!” Merlin gave him a playful shove, so Arthur shoved him back.  “Ow!”

“That didn’t hurt, _Mer_ -lin, don’t be a baby.”

Merlin grabbed his pillow and whacked Arthur over the head with it.  “Who’s a baby?”

It was so on.  Arthur grabbed his own pillow, because they absolutely were not too old for that, and hit Merlin back with it.  Merlin sat up and retaliated with interest, and soon the pair of them were having a full-on pillow fight, laughing and pushing each other around.  The bed creaked alarmingly beneath them but Arthur wasn’t going to be the one to give up first, even if the bed actually broke.  Besides, he loved messing about with Merlin, and the play-fight was a way to be close without actually giving his feelings away. 

Finally Merlin collapsed back in the bed, panting and laughing.  Arthur immediately straddled him, pinning him down. 

“I win!”

“Yeah, you win, you big prat!  Get off me so that I can breathe!”  Merlin wriggled for a moment or two, and then suddenly stopped.  “Oh…”

Arthur moved off him fast and lay back down on his side of the bed, horrified.  He’d got hard, and Merlin had felt it against him.  Except Arthur had felt Merlin against him as well when he’d moved.  They’d both been turned on by the mock-fight.  Arthur remembered what Cenred had said about them, about how Merlin only ever talked about Arthur.  Was it possible that Merlin felt the same way that Arthur did? 

“Merlin…” Arthur began.  “I don’t know if...”

“It’s a natural reaction,” Merlin interrupted quickly.  “The adrenaline, blood rush… it’s… natural.”

Typical of Merlin to come up with a scientific explanation, coolly brushing it all aside.  Arthur didn’t want an explanation, he just wanted Merlin.  But he couldn’t have Merlin.  They weren’t real, they were just pretend for the wedding and then they’d go right back to being best friends again.

“Forget it,” Arthur told him.  He rolled onto his side, away from Merlin.  If only he couldn’t still feel the body heat, feel every time Merlin moved on that tiny mattress.  If only _he_ could forget it.  “We should go to sleep.”

Merlin didn’t say anything.  But Arthur could feel his gaze, even in the dark, boring into the back of his neck.

Arthur closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.  He doubted he would succeed.

\---

At first, Arthur wasn’t sure where he was.

The bed was too soft, and very warm, and the light was coming in from the wrong direction.  His face was pressed against the soft skin of someone’s neck, someone who was holding him close, snuggling up against him as they slept.

He knew they were asleep because of the little snuffling noises they were making in their throat.  Sometimes Merlin left his bedroom door open, and Arthur had heard those noises.  But never so clearly, never so close.  He didn’t want to open his eyes, because he knew that when he did he would have to acknowledge the fact that they’d snuggled up in their sleep.  As long as he didn’t move then he could lie there like that with Merlin holding him.  It might be the only chance Arthur ever had to experience it.  It felt so good, so right.  He could imagine waking up every morning, back in their flat, warm and cosy and feeling as if he belonged to someone.  To Merlin.

There was a sudden burst of loud music from downstairs, equally suddenly turned right down.  But it was enough.  The little noises stopped, and Arthur felt Merlin suddenly freeze against him, then gently try to extricate himself.  It was probably time to ‘wake up’, Arthur realised.  He opened his eyes and found Merlin’s slightly panicked face looking back at him.

“Morning!”

“Yeah… um… sorry,” Merlin stammered, “I was… I don’t know what happened.  Sorry.” He wriggled uncomfortably, moving back to give Arthur space. 

“It was cold.  At least you made sure we didn’t get hypothermia!” Arthur smiled as reassuringly as he could, while inside he was wishing Merlin’s arms were back around him again.

It seemed to work, Merlin registered that Arthur wasn’t annoyed, and relaxed a little.  Then he lifted up the bedclothes, frowning and patting the mattress.  “Oh.”

There was a wet patch.  Arthur could feel the edge of it soaking through his boxers.  Oh _no…_

“Arthur!” Merlin gasped.  “Aw, that’s disgusting.”

Arthur’s mortified brain scrabbled for something to say.  He hadn’t had a wet dream for years, but having Merlin there so close, and the pair of them spending the night tangled together like that must have just triggered it.  He had no words, and he was going to have to spend the day with Merlin, couched in shame.

Except, he wasn’t.  Merlin threw the now cold hot water bottle out of the bed and onto the floor.  If he’d been aiming for the bin then he missed.  “Bloody useless thing!  It’s perished.  The bed’s soaked!”

Arthur managed not to give a huge sigh of relief.  He sat up, eager to escape the confines of their bed before anything else went wrong.

“I’m going for a shower,” he announced, and headed into the bathroom.  He heard Merlin grumble about not taking all the hot water.  He couldn’t blame him.  The heating system in that part of the house seemed pretty unreliable, although strangely the radiator in the room was working now.

Still, Arthur thought it might not be a bad idea to have a cold shower, given the completely inappropriate thoughts he was having about his fake boyfriend.  The sooner they could go home and fake split up, and return to their normal lives, the better.

\---

The house was in turmoil when Arthur and Merlin left their room.  There seemed to be people everywhere as they descended the stairs, carrying boxes, repairing decorations that had collapsed overnight, or simply looking frantic and actually appearing to do very little. 

The dining room was no better.  In the middle of it all, cool as a cucumber, sipping coffee from a delicate bone china cup, was Morgana.  Gwen and Elena were sitting with her, but they were both looking worried and fussing over the sleeve of Gwen’s dress.  Getting closer, Arthur saw there was what looked like a coffee stain on the cuff.  It was barely noticeable but they were both acting as if it was the end of the world.

Morgana did actually look a bit relieved to see Arthur and Merlin. 

“They’re flapping,” she pointed out unnecessarily.  “I’m only on my second coffee of the day, please make them stop immediately.”

“Is the stain from your cup, Morgs?” Arthur asked, sitting down. 

Gwen gave a fresh wail and plucked at her sleeve mournfully.  “You see!  Even _Arthur_ can see it, and he’s not exactly the most observant person in the world.”  Which was a bit unfair, Arthur thought.  “I’m going to ruin Elena’s photos.”

“Cenred will do that,” Arthur muttered, and Merlin kicked him under the table.

“It’s barely noticeable,” Morgana sighed. 

“Yes, we only noticed it because you two are making a fuss,” Merlin agreed. 

“You can see it too?” Gwen cried.  “Oh god!”

“Soak it out, it’ll be fine,” Morgana advised.  “Go now.  Shoo.  And maybe take it off and don’t wear it again until just before the wedding.”

Gwen nodded and dashed off.  Elena, more sensibly, was just in a t-shirt and leggings, though her hair was all pinned up and trapped in some sort of net.  It didn’t look comfortable and must have taken ages.  Arthur was glad that he wasn’t a girl.

“Breakfast is help yourself,” Morgana informed them.  “Everyone’s too busy with the wedding to wait on you.”

“That probably wasn’t the case over in the holiday park,” Arthur grumbled.  One of the best things about staying somewhere else was not having to cook your own food.  The restaurant over in the park was of a very high standard and Arthur had been looking forward to the morning fry up.  Instead there was a table over to one side of the dining room with a feeble smattering of offerings.  Mostly it consisted of a packet of Frosties, a half-demolished loaf of bread, a few miniature jars of jam, and a kettle.  It was pathetic.

Morgana shrugged, but then she only ever had coffee and toast for breakfast so she probably didn’t care.  “Worked up an appetite, have we?”

Morgana was, without question, the world’s worst sister. 

“No, wait, I don’t want to know!” she continued.

Elena giggled and Merlin blushed a deep red, right to the tips of his ears.

“Ah, looks as if they did.  What did you do, brother dearest, to make Merlin blush like that?”

“Asked too many questions,” Arthur retorted, getting up to fetch whatever food he could find on the pathetic serving table.  “Oh look, here’s Gwaine.  Why don’t you pester him instead?  Do it loudly, he’s probably hungover.”

Elena, he noticed when he came back with coffee and a bowl of cereal, was blushing a little now, and touching her hair self-consciously.

“Don’t mess that up,” Morgana warned.  “Not unless you want to have it all done again.” 

Elena immediately sat on her hands.  “It took two hours,” she explained.  “Two hours I’ll never get back.  Just people fiddling around with my hair.  Two hours!  I usually just drag a comb through it and go.  I hope it’s going to look okay.”

“You’ll look great whatever,” Gwaine assured her.  “Most beautiful bride ever.”

“You’re putting me off my breakfast,” Arthur warned.  But he wasn’t.  It was Elena’s greasy-haired, black-leather-clad bridegroom who did that a few moments later, striding into the dining room as if he owned the place.  Which, given the duke’s state of health, he probably would within a decade or so. 

Cenred came sauntering over to their table, ignoring Elena’s squeal of horror and her frantic gesturing for him to go away.  He plonked himself down in the empty chair next to Arthur with a world-weary sigh.

“Man, the paps are _so_ exhausting.”

Arthur wasn’t quite sure just why there were so many reporters.  It wasn’t that big a deal to the outside world.  Cenred and the Underlings hadn’t exactly set the music world alight, their debut album had bombed without a trace, and the recent follow-up hadn’t done much better. 

“You’re not supposed to be here!” Elena squeaked.  “It’s bad luck!”

It could be worse luck, Arthur thought.  She could see Cenred at the end of the aisle when she was walking up it to get married.  Oh, wait…

“Load of crap,” Cenred sneered, dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand.  “And what’re you smirking at, Pendragon?”

“My own thoughts,” Arthur murmured, being completely honest. 

“You had a thought!” Morgana queried, because she was evil and just couldn’t help herself.  “And I was here for it!”

“Just be thankful you’re missing what I’m thinking now,” Arthur retorted.  Morgana smirked at him, and took another sip of her coffee. 

“Cenred, you need to go,” Elena attempted again.

“Yes, please do,” Arthur agreed.  The seat Cenred had occupied was Merlin’s, and Arthur could see his best friend coming back to the table laden down with breakfast.  Somehow Merlin had managed to find far more food than had appeared to be out.  He’d probably stood there looking hungry until one of the catering staff took pity on him.  It was a variation on what often happened with Merlin.  He had that way about him that made people want to coddle him.  “That’s Merlin’s chair.”

Cenred raised an eyebrow, then lazily reclined in the chair, leaning back to look over his shoulder.  “Ah, Merls.  Looking good, man.  Better than Ellie.  Your hair looks a fright, love,” he added to Elena, who looked understandably hurt.

“Jerk,” Morgana growled, and grabbed Elena’s hand before it wandered nervously towards her hair.  “No, don’t touch it, remember?”

“Morning C,” Merlin replied coolly.  He looked around for another chair, then down at the things he was holding.  “There’s nowhere to sit.”

“You can sit on my lap,” Cenred leered.

Arthur heard Elena give a nervous little laugh at that. 

“You’re getting married later,” Gwaine snapped.  “Show your bride a bit of respect instead of flirting with your ex.”

“Still sore, Greene?  The better man won.”  Cenred patted his knee, and that was really enough as far as Arthur was concerned.

“Won Merlin?” Arthur put in smoothly, seeing the furious look on Gwaine’s face and intervening before he punched Cenred.  “Yes, I did.” He got to his feet, and carefully lifted the uppermost plate from the pile Merlin was carrying.  He was supposed to be playing the attentive, loving boyfriend after all. “Let me help you with that, my love.  And take my seat, I’ll fetch another one.”

Merlin looked surprised but pleased, and unloaded the rest of the breakfast items onto the table.  He’d brought toast and cereal, and produced a few hard boiled eggs from his pocket.  “Thanks Arthur.  I’ll go back and get some more.  Half of this is for you.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“No, _you’re_ too good to _me_!” Merlin insisted.

“Oh pur-lease, get a room!” Gwaine complained.  “I’m hungover, I’ll be sick in a minute.”

“Charming,” Morgana muttered into her coffee.  “This is why I live alone.”

Cenred was still eyeing them speculatively, and Arthur wondered if perhaps he wasn’t convinced.  That would make the torture of the previous night all be for nothing.  Arthur gently touched Merlin’s arm to try to warn his friend in some way about what he was about to do, then moved in to slide his arms around Merlin’s waist and pull him close.

“You live alone because nobody’s ever going to put up with what a prima donna you are,” Arthur told his sister.  “Merlin and I, on the other hand, fit together perfectly.”  Merlin tipped his head so that he was resting on Arthur’s shoulder.  Arthur could smell his shower gel and feel the tips of his spiky, unruly hair brushing against Arthur’s face.  It was distractingly tempting, so Arthur just gave in to it and kissed the top of Merlin’s head.  After all, they were supposed to be dating, and that was fairly chaste behaviour (particularly as Arthur really wanted to just drag Merlin back upstairs and shag his brains out).  He felt Merlin tense in his arms for a moment, but Merlin didn’t pull away.

Cenred wrinkled his nose disgustedly and got to his feet.  “I’m going.  Sigan’s going to be here soon, I need to meet him and make sure he’s got good things to say about me.”

“Sigan?”Merlin asked, straightening up.  “As in Sigan? _The_ Sigan?”

“Yeah.  He’s my best man, we’re good mates.”

Things were abruptly a lot clearer to Arthur.  Cornelius Sigan, who only ever went by the single name of ‘Sigan’, was an international star.  His freakish shows were legendary.  He’d filled Wembley Stadium four nights in a row on his last tour.  If he was the best man then that certainly explained why there was so much press interest. 

“He came to one of our shows a few months ago,” Elena added.  “Well, he was in the building, anyway.  Cenred got chatting to him.”

“A few months ago?” Gwaine queried.  He looked between Cenred and Elena.  “So, about the time you announced your wedding?”

“Yes.”

Arthur had a sudden suspicion, but Gwaine was faster.  “You didn’t decide to get married just so that Sigan could come along and be best man, did you?  Tell me you didn’t do that, Ellie.”

“No!” Elena insisted.  “It was… just at the same time that Cenred proposed.”  She looked a little doubtful. “It was a lucky coincidence.”

“Very,” Arthur agreed.  “I suppose that explains why there was no stag night arranged.”

Cenred looked a little shifty, but tried to pass it off.  “That’s too establishment for me,” he claimed.  “Stag nights are so last century.”

“Also, you need friends if you want a decent one,” Arthur agreed.  He felt Merlin dig him in the ribs with his elbow for that.

“Whatever. Sigan and me, we’re like that,” Cenred crossed his fingers to demonstrate.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow.  “Really?  So which one of you tops?”

Cenred only used one of those fingers in his response.

\---

Sigan did not turn up.

Arthur could have predicted it, but he did almost feel a little bit sorry for Cenred.  The man had been on his phone for most of the past hour, talking to his agent.  The agent would probably have been a better choice of best man, at least they actually knew Cenred.

“Nobody can get hold of Sigan,” Cenred grumbled.  “He’s probably got lost, this dump’s out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Elena’s home’s not a dump,” Gwaine told him. 

Arthur could see his friend’s hand twitching.  Gwaine was probably moments away from thumping Cenred.  Since it had become clear that Cenred was only marrying Elena because it was an opportunity to use Sigan for self-promotion, Gwaine’s complaints about the wedding had increased tenfold.  He didn’t seem to be able to decide whether to storm out or to punch Cenred.  Leon was having to watch Gwaine constantly in case he did something to ruin the wedding.  Morgana had told Leon he was in charge of Gwaine, and ever since then Leon had taken it very, very seriously.

Arthur, on the other hand, only had to look after Merlin.  Merlin, who looked amazing in his dark blue suit that brought out his eyes.  Arthur stood with him, trying not to stare too much.  But then, he supposed, he could just pretend that he was staying in character.

“We can’t wait forever,” Morgause complained to Cenred.  She’d been sent by Morgana to find out what the delay was.  Allegedly Morgause was Leon’s wedding date, though Arthur didn’t think they’d even exchanged two words yet.  Arthur knew Leon was a bit scared of her, which was ironic given that he was besotted with the queen of scariness herself.

“Just a few minutes longer,” Cenred pleaded.  “We’re best friends, he’ll be here in a minute.”  He looked around at the group of journalists, smiling confidently.  “You’ll get your pictures.”

“You haven’t even got his phone number, have you?” Morgause pointed out.  “Have you got the rings?”

“Yes,” Cenred pulled a box out of his pocket.  Morgause snatched it away. 

“Good.  I’ll be your best man… person… whatever.  Let’s get this started.”

“But… Sigan…” Cenred began to protest. 

“Sigan doesn’t matter,” Morgause told him.  “You’re marrying Ellie, she’s the only one that matters here.  Or did you think you were marrying Sigan?”

Morgause, evidently, didn’t think much of Cenred either.  She went up a notch in Arthur’s estimation.

“No, but…”

“Never mind.  Let’s get started.”

The minister, who had been hovering around worriedly, smoothed down his robes and then gestured to the organist.  The familiar strains of the bridal march started to play.

“Crap music,” Cenred grumbled.  “Should’ve played one of ours.”

Arthur beamed at Merlin, proud of himself.  “I didn’t make the obvious comment,” he whispered.

There was really no need for Merlin to roll his eyes like that.

Elena appeared at the top of the aisle on her father’s arm.  The Duke of Gawant looked apprehensive, and Arthur wondered how he felt about his only child marrying someone who didn’t appear to actually love her.

“You look beautiful, Ellie,” he heard Gwaine whisper as the bride passed them.  And she did, her dress was in ivory satin, smooth and flatteringly cut. 

It was a pity that her bridegroom didn’t look as if he’d combed his hair, and wasn’t wearing a tie.  Worse, instead of gazing lovingly at his bride, Cenred had turned round and started talking to one of the journalists who was asking where Sigan was.

The minister coughed, pointedly, and Cenred stopped talking.  He didn’t say anything to Elena.  Arthur saw her shoulders slump a little.  He hoped she was about to see sense.  She could say no to Cenred, she had that right. 

“Dearly beloved, welcome to the marriage of Cenred and Elena,” the minister began. 

Elena glanced back, and Arthur wondered if she was looking for Gwaine.

“We are here to celebrate their union and to honour their commitment to each other.  Today they will proclaim their love for one another.  We celebrate with them and for them.  Marriage joins two people in the circle of its love.  A true marriage understands and forgives the mistakes that life is unable to avoid. When two people pledge their love and care for each other within a marriage they create a spirit which binds them closer than any spoken or written words.”

It really didn’t sound like anything Cenred was capable of.  He wasn’t even looking at Elena.  And she kept glancing back nervously as the minister carried on extoling the many virtues of love and marriage.

“Marriage is a promise written in the hearts of two people who love each other and it takes a lifetime to fulfil.”  The minister paused, looking around at the people gathered in front of him.  These things were probably his biggest gigs outside Christmas, Arthur thought. 

“If any person present knows of any just cause why this man and this woman should not be joined together in holy matrimony they should declare it now.”

Arthur was tempted to speak up, and he could see Merlin pursing his lips as if he could barely restrain himself.  They were all fond of Elena, and Cenred’s behaviour was proving a bit too much.  But it was another voice that spoke, one almost as familiar, the Irish lilt of his accent making the speaker unmistakeable.

“Yes.  I do.”

Arthur turned, and saw Gwaine standing out in the aisle, swaying slightly but looking more determined than Arthur had ever seen him. 

“Are you drunk?” Cenred snapped.  “Sit down, man, you’re spoiling the wedding.”

“I’m not drunk!” Gwaine shot back.  He glared at Cenred, but didn’t continue with anything further. 

“Gwaine?” Elena asked, taking a step towards him uncertainly.  “Did you want… to say something?”

Leon nudged him, and Gwaine stood up a bit straighter, looking more than a little uncomfortable, wringing his hands nervously.  Arthur thought he actually looked a bit scared. 

“Yeah… Yeah, I do.  Elena, you can’t marry this jerk because you deserve someone better.  I can’t offer you better because… well, you know me.  I’m not better. But I’d love you and spend every day of my life loving you.  I wouldn’t plaster your heart over the pages of a magazine just to promote some stupid band.  Or make you go through with a wedding because some rock star might turn up at it. Don’t marry him.  Even if you don’t want to marry me, please don’t waste yourself on this idiot.  You deserve so much more.”

“That’s not really a lawful impediment…” the minister began, but Elena shushed him.  She was gazing at Gwaine adoringly.

“Really?”

“Of course not really!” Cenred snarled.  “What’s the matter with you, Greene?  Someone throw him out.  He’s stoned!”  He looked directly at one of the photojournalists, and Arthur was certain he thought he was striking a good pose for the camera.  “Jealous.”

“Elena.” Gwaine stood there, holding out his hand to her.  “Don’t do it.  You know you’re worth more.  So much more.”

“What a load of crap!” Cenred began, swishing back his hair disdainfully.  “Come on, let’s get on with it, some of these guys have another gig to photograph in an hour.”

Elena looked between him and Gwaine, and back.  Then she shook her head.  “They’d better head off to it then.  Sorry Cenred, but Gwaine’s right.  We’re not doing this for the right reasons, and I don’t love you.  You certainly don’t love me.”

“What?” Cenred looked confused.  “Elena, we agreed…” he paused, remembering the journalists, and suddenly started to try to look hurt.  “Elena, don’t break my heart like this!  You’re my muse, my inspiration!”

“I’m an _underling_ ,” Elena reminded him.  “Where’s the girl power there?”  And with that she handed her bouquet to Morgana and ran back down the aisle to leap into Gwaine’s arms with an enthusiastic squeal.

Morgana looked momentarily surprised then smiled smugly at Cenred. “You lose,” Arthur heard her say.

“Elena!” Cenred yelled.

His runaway bride might not have heard him, far too busy kissing Gwaine.  Gwaine did give him the finger though, not even bothering to look up.

Merlin, Gwen and Elyan were cheering them on, and rapidly most of their friends joined in.  Cenred stared at them all for a few moments, then stomped off, Morgause and several of the journalists all following him.

“Good riddance,” Arthur muttered.  “Can we agree nobody else from our group is ever going to date him?”

“Please!” Merlin agreed.  “I don’t want to have to attend another one of his weddings!”

“He’s hardly likely to invite any of us after this,” Leon pointed out, watching Gwaine and Elena.  They hadn’t emerged for air yet. 

“Pity, it’s been entertaining,” Elyan grinned.  “I’ve always wanted to go to a wedding where someone actually stood up and said something at that point.”

Arthur looked around at the other guests.  Most of them were looking a bit confused, as if they weren’t quite sure what they should be doing.  Morgause had vanished with Cenred, so there was no Best Man to take over.  Still, there was another bossy woman in a chief role at the wedding.  He turned to his sister.

“Morgana, perhaps you’d better find out from your bride what happens now?  You know, you being head bridesmaid?”

Morgana glared at him, but headed down the aisle and stood in front of the new happy couple.  They ignored her so she coughed, pointedly.  Finally they broke apart, though didn’t let go of each other.  The huge soppy smiles on both their faces were almost sickening.  Arthur glanced at Merlin, but he was just gazing at the pair of them fondly. 

“So,” Morgana said.  “This is very nice, but what happens now?”  She gestured around at the many guests. 

Elena looked about her.  “Ah.  Sorry,” she ducked her head apologetically.  “Sorry everybody.”

“Do we just go home?” Gwen asked, as they all came to stand beside Morgana.  “Do you want everyone to leave?”

“Dad spent a fortune on this,” Elena breathed.  She looked to her father, who was standing beside Leon, smiling sadly.

“Don’t worry, love.  It’s only money.  I’d rather you be certain about who you marry, and be happy with them,” he reassured her.  “I could see you didn’t love Cenred.  I just hope he’s not too hurt.”

“I doubt that,” Morgana put in.  “Three journalists followed him out.  He’s got a bidding war going on for an exclusive story.  He’ll be fine.”

Gwaine hadn’t let go of Elena, and Arthur didn’t think he was going to any time soon.  He looked slightly dazed, but happier than Arthur had seen him in a long time.  He leaned in to kiss her, but instead just held her close for a moment and whispered something in her ear.  Elena pulled back and stared at him, her mouth partly open.

“Really?” she whispered.

“I’m never letting you go,” Gwaine replied.  “If not now, then I’ll just keep trying.  And, you know, it’s all set up and it’s a shame to waste it”

“He didn’t just…” Merlin whispered to Arthur.  “Oh…”

Elena flung her arms around Gwaine’s neck and kissed him, laughing and nodding into the kiss.

“I think he did!” Arthur whispered back.

“Bloody hell!”

“Shhh!” Gwen hissed at them, unashamedly eavesdropping on Gwaine and Elena, though there wasn’t much to hear other than laughing and yet more kissing sounds.

Gwaine seemed to take that as an instruction, and they broke apart, actually letting go of each other this time.  Elena grabbed her father’s arm and hurried him out of the orangery.  She gestured for Morgana, Gwen and Mithian to follow.  Gwaine stood there alone, grinning after her like a loon.

“What just happened?” Leon asked him.  Arthur, Merlin, Elyan and Lance all crowded around him too, wanting to know.  “What have you done this time?”

Gwaine couldn’t stop smiling.  “Um… slight change of plan.  Think I need a best man.  Any volunteers?”  He was looking at Leon when he said it.

“Me?  I can’t put a speech together, there’s no time!” Leon spluttered. 

“This is your fault,” Gwaine argued.  “You were the one who bullied me into standing up and not holding my peace.  Besides,” he added slyly.  “Best man gets to dance with the chief bridesmaid.  It’s wedding law.”

“But you can’t get married just like that,” Leon pointed out sensibly.  “You have to apply for licences and things.”

“We can do that later, that’s just paperwork.”

“Quite important paperwork.”  Leon turned to the minister, looking for support.  “They can’t just get married, can they?”

“Well… technically not but if they want to marry anyway I don’t see any harm in doing a lavish ceremony now and then signing at a registry office in a few weeks.”  The minister broke into a smile.  “Ah, it’s romantic.  Why not? I’d better go and speak to the lovely bride.”  He hurried off in the direction Elena had gone.

“We’ll help you with the speech,” Arthur offered kindly.  He thought that Leon was going to need all the help he could get if he was going to end up partnering Morgana with those spiky shoes she was wearing. “We need to find Morgause and get the rings back.  Elena’s dad paid for those too, I think.  Elyan, go find her.  Lance, Merlin, help me remove all the hideous death metal fanboy decorations in here so this looks like a proper wedding.  Leon, your first best man duty, tell people what’s happening!  And someone get rid of all the journalists, weddings should be all about romance, not about how many magazine spreads you can fill!  Gwaine, do you need to call any of your family and get them here?”

Gwaine shook his head.  “Just Mum.  Everyone else I care about is here already.”

Arthur wasn’t surprised, Gwaine hadn’t spoken to his sister in years and his father had been dead for nearly a decade, but he was very fond of his mother.

“You should tell your mum,” Arthur agreed.  “I could put her on Skype if you like?  If she can’t get here?”

“Thanks, Arthur, but I’m hoping she can get over here pretty quickly,” Gwaine grinned.  He took out his phone and turned away from them to make the call.  Arthur let him have a bit of privacy, and only then realised that all the others were watching him.

“What?”

Merlin was gazing at him fondly.  “You’re even bossier than Mithian!”

“I am not!”

“You are, mate,” Lance told him.  “Perhaps you could change careers and take up wedding planning?”

A few feet away, Gwaine’s phone call was getting louder.  “No, Mum, I’m not drunk.”

“I can’t imagine why she’d think that!” Leon put in.  Gwaine pulled a face at him but carried on talking to his mother.

“No, it’s not a wind-up… No, I haven’t been smoking any funny fags… No!  Look, will you believe one of the others?  Arthur and Merlin are right here… No, they wouldn’t join in with the joke and it’s _not_ a joke, Mum…  Who?  Oh, yeah he is.  Okay.”  He held out the phone to Leon.  “She wants to speak to you."

Leon smirked, but took the phone.  “Hello Mrs Greene, how are you?” 

“He’s always so polite,” Gwaine complained.  “Such a suck-up.”

“Oh, of course.  Yes, yes I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true.  Yes, that’s right, I have to come up with a speech.  But he really wants you to be here, we all do.  Yes, Elena’s a lovely girl… Oh no, they can come too, that won’t be a problem.  Arthur and Merlin are both here.  Yes.  Yes…  That’s great!  About an hour then?  Wonderful.  I’ll hand you back to Gwaine.  Look forward to seeing you Mrs… oh yes, it’s Elspeth, of course.  Great!”  He handed the phone back to Gwaine.  “All sorted.”

Gwaine eyed him suspiciously but took the phone back and turned away again.  “Thanks.  Hi Mum, so now do you believe me?  You know, your own son…”

Leon looked far too pleased with himself.  “We’ll reschedule for 3pm,” he decided.  “That gives them plenty of time to change and get here.”

“Them?” Merlin asked.  Arthur had been wondering the same thing.  “Who else is coming?”

“And why did Merlin and I being here make a difference?”  Arthur had a horrible suspicion that he knew, but he wanted Leon to put it into words.

“Ah, your dad hosted a party last night.  Some of the guests are still there.  He’s bringing Gwaine’s mum over in his BMW.   Merlin’s mum as well.”

“What?” Arthur and Merlin both said in unison. 

“They’ll be unbearable,” Arthur groaned.  “And why’s he got two of my friends’ mothers staying over at his house?  The dirty old…”

“Oh, she always gets invited to his parties,” Merlin admitted.  “They both do.  He found they were good at organising them and now they pretty much run the things for him.  Didn’t you know? Elspeth Greene is pretty much Mum’s best friend these days.”

“It’s almost incestuous,” Arthur spluttered.  “We can’t let them meet Elena’s father.  You know he’ll just join their gang.”

“They must be stopped!” Merlin gasped.  “Make them turn back.  Now!”

 “What do you think the chances are of a massive traffic jam on the M4.”

“We can live in hope…”

“Be nice,” Leon reminded them.  “They’re your parents.”

\---

Gwaine’s mother arrived far too quickly.

Strictly speaking, it was Arthur’s father and Merlin’s mother who arrived too quickly.  As far as Arthur was concerned, Elspeth Greene could arrive as quickly as she liked.  No, Gwaine’s mother was whisked away as soon as she got there, leaving Hunith and Uther to be greeted by their own offspring.  Their offspring who, as Morgana gleefully informed them, were now a couple.

Hunith immediately drew her son into a warm embrace, but it only lasted a few moments.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you and Arthur are dating now?” Hunith demanded, releasing Merlin.  She frowned at him as severely as she could (which, Arthur noted, wasn’t very severe at all if compared to his own parent) and then turned to Arthur and pulled him into a huge hug.  “Come here, my sweet boy.  I’m so pleased for you both!”

Arthur looked at Merlin helplessly over the top of Hunith’s head.  Merlin looked distinctly uncomfortable, but managed to turn that look into a sheepish smile when Uther slapped him on the back.  That was, Arthur knew, Uther’s version of a hug.

“It’s wonderful news!  I couldn’t be happier.  Wait until I tell Olaf that I’ve got a doctor as a prospective son-in-law.  Far more useful than that lawyer or whatever he is that his silly daughter’s landed.”

“Um, we’re only dating,” Arthur reminded his father.  “Not even for very long.” And the likely period was getting shorter by the moment.

“And I’m only a trainee doctor,” Merlin reminded him.

“Technicality!” Uther declared.  “I’ve always liked Merlin.”  Which wasn’t true, when Arthur and Merlin first struck up a friendship Uther had referred to him as ‘that scruffy boy from the Council estate,’ and had kept asking Arthur when he’d get some ‘proper’ friends.  But that was a very long time ago.  And since Merlin had started training as a doctor, he’d probably been Uther’s favourite person, or at least way up there in the top five.

“And Arthur’s like a son already,” Hunith beamed.  “Oh, we can all do Christmas together!  Merlin, you should have told me earlier.  There’s barely a few weeks left and I’ll need to buy things in.”  She turned to Uther.  “You and Morgana will come, won’t you?  We can have a big family Christmas together.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Uther told her.  “The first of many.”

“We’d love to,” Morgana agreed, shooting Arthur a smug look.  “We’re all so pleased they’ve got together.”  She paused, and then sweetly added; “It’s like Christmas has come early for us all.”

Merlin normally got along extremely well with Morgana, but Arthur was pleased to see that her latest dig at them earned her a death glare from Merlin too.

Leon chose that moment to do another announcement, and not a second too soon as far as Arthur was concerned. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Leon called.  “Thank you for your patience.  We’ve rescheduled the wedding for 3pm, after which there will be photos, and then the reception.  I’m sure you’re all getting hungry, so a light buffet has been arranged in the dining room.  Please follow me.”

“What lovely polite friends you have,” Hunith commented.  “Is that the best man?  Very handsome.  And don’t you two look good in your suits?  I want a picture of the pair of you.  Don’t you go getting any food on that jacket, Merlin.  You know what you’re like.”

Teasing Merlin was something Arthur could join in with at any time, quite comfortably.  It was as natural as breathing.  “Yes, Merlin, perhaps we should get you a bib.”

“I wasn’t the one who showered in a can of coke,” Merlin retorted, referring to an incident in the flat a few days earlier.

“You were probably the one who shook it up though,” Arthur grumbled.  “Ruined my shirt.”

“You shook it, I saw you.”

“Not much!”

“Enough.  There’s still a stain on the ceiling.”

“Which you should have cleaned.”

“I didn’t open the can.”

“But it’s your week to clean!” Arthur pointed out.  He thought he’d won.

“Prat.”

Yes, he had won if Merlin was resorting to name-calling.  Arthur didn’t reply, just smiled smugly, triumphant.

“Oh dear,” Hunith said, taking each of them by the arm and walking with them.  “Young love.  You’ll be pulling each other’s hair next.”

Merlin glared at Arthur.  “That’s not a bad idea.”

\---

At three o’clock on the dot the minister stood up, and began the wedding ceremony once again.

This time the groom only had eyes for Elena.  And the bride looked radiantly happy as she walked down the aisle on her father’s arm.

“You look beautiful,” Arthur heard Gwaine tell his bride-to-be.  And she did.  Her happiness lit her up more brightly than any make-up or fancy clothing could ever do.

There was a lot to be said, apparently.  The minister went on for a little while about love and marriage, before having everyone stand up and sing a hymn.  Then he talked some more.  As there was no chance of anyone interrupting the wedding this time, and the happy couple were gazing sickeningly sweetly at each other, it was perhaps a tad boring.

“Before you are both joined together in marriage it is my duty to remind you of the solemn and binding character of the vows you are about to make,” the minister went on.  “Marriage is the union of two people voluntarily entered into for life to the exclusion of all others.”

Gwaine glanced back and pulled a face at Merlin, making him snort with laughter.  The minister frowned at him and Merlin ducked his head, repentant.  Arthur nudged him fondly, and Merlin gave him a small smile.

“If any person present knows of any just cause why this man and this woman should not be joined together in holy matrimony they should declare it now.”

Gwaine and Elena both looked around a little sheepishly.  There was a ripple of laughter around the room, but this time nobody spoke up.

“I am now going to ask you each in turn to declare that you know of no legal reason why you may not be joined together in marriage,” the minister continued.  “Repeat after me.  I do solemnly declare that I, Gwaine Niall Greene…”

\---

The wedding of Gwaine and Elena went, in the end, without any real problems.  Gwaine dropped the ring and almost swore in front of the minister, and Elena mixed up a few of the words she was asked to repeat, but that was all.  Leon’s speech at the reception went down very well (although it wasn’t really just _his_ speech as the entire group of friends had got together to help him with it).  Arthur had even heard Morgana tell him how much she’d enjoyed it, which had doubtless brightened up Leon’s day no end. 

Arthur had also enjoyed the day far more than he’d expected.  Partly it was because there was a small wicked voice inside him that was pleased Cenred had got what he deserved, but mostly it was because he enjoyed seeing his friend so happy.  And, if he was honest, he was also enjoying partnering Merlin.  With their parents watching their every move he’d had to hold Merlin’s hand throughout the ceremony, and sit far too close to him.  He’d even playfully fed Merlin food from his own plate during the reception.

Merlin had looked a little bit uncomfortable at that, but had gone along with it.  He’d resisted Arthur’s attempts to refill his wine glass though, and stuck resolutely to water except for the obligatory toasts to the bride and groom.  When the reception was over and people started to move out into the marquee for the party, Merlin hung back, apparently reluctant to follow.  Arthur lingered at his side, brushing aside his father’s call for them to hurry up.

“Are you okay?” Arthur checked as soon as their parents were out of earshot.  “You hardly ate anything.”

Merlin shrugged miserably.  “I’m not as greedy as some.”

That wasn’t true.  Arthur didn’t know where Merlin put it, but he could scoff down a huge amount of food in a very short time, and if Arthur bought anything sweet home then he needed to hide it at the back of a cupboard.  If he didn’t then all he would find was an empty packet.  No, Merlin was extremely greedy, and blessed with an unfairly high metabolism.

“Something’s up,” Arthur persisted.

Merlin sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes wearily.  “Maybe we should go home this evening?  I can drive, I haven’t drunk enough to be over the limit.  I’ve got a lot of studying to do, I shouldn’t have two nights off.”

That wasn’t true either.  Merlin had been working hard in the weeks leading up to the wedding, purely so that he _could_ have several nights off.  But that was when they thought they were going to be staying in a holiday chalet in separate beds.  Arthur knew exactly why Merlin wanted to go home.

“We should stay for a while,” Arthur told him.  “It’s going to look strange if we leave early.  And perhaps if all those hangers-on of Cenred’s have gone then we can move into one of the chalets and have our holiday just like we all planned.  You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Do you think they’d let us do that?”  Merlin sounded far too keen for Arthur’s liking.  It told Arthur all he needed to know about his chances.  Perhaps Merlin was right and they should go, stop the charade as soon as possible.

“We can ask.  Come on, before the party starts up again.”

They followed all the other guests out through the orangery to the marquee.  There was just background music playing.  Morgause and a few of Elena’s band were deep in conversation, but she broke away from them and went to speak to Elena and Gwaine just at the same moment that Merlin and Arthur approached.

Elena was holding up her phone.  “I’ve had a text from Cenred.  Apparently I’m a genius, this is the best publicity ever.  He’s reinventing himself as a heartbroken emo… Oh! And he’s going solo and dumping all the Underlings because of the heartbreak.  Well that’s wonderful.  Now what do me and the rest of the band do?”

“New band, new name, girls only and I’ll front it,” Morgause announced.  “I’m hating being a solo artist, I want a band again and the rest of the girls are happy to join me.  What about you, E?  Are you with us again?”

Elena smiled, relieved.  “Definitely.”

“Good.”  Morgause looked far too pleased with herself and Arthur couldn’t help thinking she’d be almost as bad as Cenred.  “Someone think of a new name for us.  Something that suits an all-girl band.”

“The Uteri?  Time of the Month? Pussy Galore?  Wish You Were Here?  Tits Up?” Gwaine offered. 

Morgause didn’t even dignify it with a response, just looked at him.

“Or… not,” Gwaine conceded.  “I’ll just… um… be over here.”

“You _married_ him!” Morgause reminded Elena.

“Yes!” Elena grinned. 

“ _Time of the Month?_ ”

“We’d get attention.”

“Not the right sort.  And Tits Up?  My god!” Morgause wandered off towards the bar, muttering something about needing a drink, most of her new band wandering over to join her. 

“I think they’re good names,” Elena beamed. 

Arthur was about to agree, then saw the look Morgana was giving him and took a sip of his drink instead.  Probably a good idea as Elena’s father was heading towards them.  He looked far, far happier than he had when Arthur had seen him earlier that morning. 

“You two need to start the dancing soon,” Gawant reminded them. “I’d like a dance with my lovely daughter before I get too tired, so do hurry up.  Come along, the DJ seems to have a horrible selection of music, you need to pick something suitable.”

“She already has!” Gwaine quipped, waving his glass at himself, and spilling a little of the contents as he did so.  “Oops.”

“Probably enough,” Leon told him, taking the glass away.

“Aww.”

“You don’t want to spoil your wedding night,” Leon added in a whisper. 

As most of the rest of the group moved away, Arthur made a mental note that if he was ever to get married then Leon was hired as Best Man.  He was brilliant at being the sensible friend everyone needed.  Gwaine could sort out the stag night.  And as for Merlin… well, he could find his own Best Man.  Because he’d need one too.

“What?” Merlin asked, and Arthur realised he was gazing at his friend a bit too fondly, fantasising about a wedding that would never happen to a boyfriend that he hadn’t even dated.  He looked down, then away, embarrassed at being caught.

“Sorry,” he began.  “I was miles away.”

He was spared any further explanation by Gwen, who had rushed back over to them, hugely excited.

“Ooh, Merlin, quick!” she squealed.  “Elena’s going to throw the bouquet!  You should try to catch it!”

Merlin had never been able to catch anything in his life.  He’d ruined games of cricket, rounders… anything that involved catching a ball really.  There was a reason he was always picked last, and it wasn’t anything to do with how much everyone liked him.  He was simply hopeless.  Gwen probably didn’t realise that as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the front of the group of mostly girls hoping to catch the bouquet.  Merlin was giving that slightly nervous smile he had when he didn’t feel at all confident.  Most likely Elena would throw it right at him and he’d drop it. 

“Ready?” Elena called.  She looked at them all, winked at Merlin, and then turned her back, ready to throw.  “Arthur, you should try too.  Equal opportunities and all!”

Arthur didn’t need telling twice.  He was _brilliant_ at any sort of sport.  He’d been the captain of the football and cricket teams at school.  He grinned at Merlin.  “You’d better watch out!” he warned.  “I’ve so got this.”

Merlin gave an eye roll, but he was smiling more widely now.  “Show off,” he sighed.

Arthur knew he would always show off for Merlin, any chance that he got.  Normally he’d baulk a little at lining up with a load of girls, but judging by the determined looks on some of their faces it was going to be as tough a contest as any cup final.  Mithian was looking particularly determined, and Arthur stayed well clear of those sharp elbows just in case.

“Three… two… one… Ready?  Ooh, hang on, I nearly dropped it!”  Elena laughed.  “I’ll count again.”

It was possibly the longest short countdown in history.  She had to do it three times before actually throwing the thing.  The contestants, as Arthur liked to think of them, had expected another aborted throw and only a few dived forward.  Merlin, of course, wasn’t one of them.  He’d been standing watching Arthur thoughtfully, and not paying much attention.  Only Arthur and Mithian made a serious play for it, and Arthur’s height, speed and general overpowering need to win at all costs gave him the advantage and a moment later he was waving a bouquet of deep red roses triumphantly above his head.

“You look like a total prat,” Merlin hissed.

Arthur was unrepentant.  “I won, didn’t I?” But he could see his father across the room.  Uther had been surprisingly supportive when Arthur had come out but he was now giving Arthur a pointed look that told Arthur in no uncertain terms that he was to stop waving the bouquet around immediately unless he wanted to be disinherited.  Perhaps it did look a little bit prattish after all.  “Here, these are for you.”  He pushed the bouquet at Merlin, who looked a little stunned.

“Oh my god!” Gwen gasped.  “Aren’t those the exact same sort of flower you gave Merlin on your first date?”

“I think they are,” Morgana agreed happily.  “Red roses, that was what you said, wasn’t it Arthur?  You’re such a romantic!”

They were both horrible people and were going to suffer just as soon as Arthur could think of a way to get them both back.  But Merlin was looking down at the flowers a little sadly.  Perhaps he’d wanted to win them himself?  Arthur wasn’t sure, but he knew he wanted to see Merlin smiling again as soon as possible.

“Yes,” he agreed.  “I am.” 

Across the other side of the room, he could see Gwaine bowing to Elena and then extending his hand as if he were a gallant knight courting his lady.  They stepped out onto the dance floor to the strains of some delicately romantic twee thing then stood there looking at each other for a moment, both trying not to laugh at some private joke.  Then Elena snapped her fingers, and the music changed over to a very loud and fast cover version of ‘White Wedding’, which they both proceeded to dance manically to, accompanied by various shouts and cheers from their guests.

“That’s by her old band,” Merlin noted.  “When she was with Morgause before.”

“I didn’t think it could be Cenred,” Arthur replied.  Morgana and Gwen had moved away from them, distracted by the newly-weds.  “It’s in tune.”

Merlin nodded, still looking down at the flowers.  He seemed upset about something.

“Did you want to catch them?” Arthur wondered.

“What?”

“The flowers.  Are you pissed off because I caught them?”

Merlin looked up at him, surprised.  “No, I just… I don’t understand why you’d _want_ to catch them.  Mithian and Elyan have been together for ages. I know she can be a bit scary sometimes but still it would’ve been nice to let her catch the bouquet.  It’s wasted on us.”

“You know catching the bouquet meaning you’re the next to marry is just an old wives tale, don’t you?” Arthur checked.  “Because it is.  There’s not some magic spell attached that suddenly produces a wedding.”

“It would’ve been a nice thing to do,” Merlin repeated.  “That’s all.  I suppose these need some water.”

He walked over to one of the tables that hadn’t been cleared yet, and put the flowers in a jug of water that was left over from the meal.  Arthur followed him.  When Merlin picked up the jug and turned to find Arthur there he didn’t look happy.

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur pleaded.  “What’s the matter?  It’s not Mithian, I know.  She was laughing when I was doing my victory dance, she’s fine.”

Merlin looked down at the jug of flowers, his expression still sad.  Then he looked back at Arthur.

“I can’t do this any more,” he sighed.

“What?” For a moment Arthur wondered if he meant the flowers and was bemused.

“We’re lying to people.”

Ah.  “That was the whole idea,” Arthur pointed out.  “It goes with the fake boyfriend territory, Merlin.  We couldn’t just lie to Cenred about dating, it had to be everyone.  Well, apart from my evil witch of a sister and her wicked familiar Gwen of course."  And Gwaine, who would probably tell his new wife sooner rather than later.  And Leon who pretended to be so good and decent but had mentioned them in his speech, the git.  To be fair, Leon had probably been persuaded into that by Morgana.  But he was Arthur’s friend first, and Arthur thought there should be a bit more loyalty there. 

“My mum,” Merlin sighed.  “She’s so pleased.  She keeps hugging me and telling me how much she’s always liked you.  I feel horrible lying to her.  And Elena’s so happy.  We’re in photos with her, she’s going to look back on them in years to come and always remember we lied to her.”

“I don’t think we’ll be the most important thing to Elena today,” Arthur tried to reassure him.  “Gwaine’s declaration and everything that followed is going to be the big thing everyone takes from this wedding.  Nobody’s going to care about us.”

“Mum will.  And your dad’s not going to be happy either.  It was years before he decided he liked me.  He’ll probably start giving me that look, the one like I’m a bad smell under his nose that he used to give me when we were first friends.”

Uther did that to everyone from time to time.  “He’ll get over it.”

“Maybe.  But I like your dad, strangely enough.  I don’t want to go back to being persona non grata with him.  He’s really interested in what I’m studying, and Mum loves dressing up and going to his posh dos. We could ruin everything.”

“We’ll break up gently,” Arthur offered.  “Say it didn’t work, that we’re better as friends.  It’ll be okay.  We’ll still live together.  He’ll blame me anyway.”

Merlin shook his head miserably.  “You don’t understand.”

It was true, Arthur didn’t.  Nothing had changed, and it wasn’t as if Merlin was the one suffering the agony of being in love with his oblivious flatmate and best friend.  That was Arthur’s own private hell.  But he couldn’t say that.  “No, I don’t.”

“I want to move out.”

That was a bolt from the blue.  “What?  Why?  You can’t.”

Merlin fidgeted uncomfortably with the flowers, not meeting Arthur’s gaze.  “I think it’s time.”

“And I think that’s a great idea!”

Arthur hadn’t realised that Cenred had been in earshot.  The creep had been lurking behind one of the heaters, eavesdropping on them.  Cenred stepped out, looking far too pleased with himself.  Arthur wondered just how much he’d heard.

“So, this was all faked for my benefit?” Cenred checked. 

Merlin said nothing, but Arthur responded for them both.  “It was because neither of us wanted to turn up to a wedding without a date, that’s all.  Don’t flatter yourself.  Merlin, let’s go.”

“It didn’t sound as if Merlin wanted to go with you,” Cenred pointed out.  “I heard him say he wants to move out.  So, guess you need somewhere to stay, man?”

Merlin shook his head.  “I need to work this out with Arthur, C.  Can you just go please?”

“The offer’s there,” Cenred shrugged.  “I mean, doesn’t sound like Arthur fucking wonderful Pendragon is floating your boat any more, does it? Your obsession with him’s the main reason we split up.  With him out of the way, we’ll be good.  I’m going solo, did you hear?  No more band.  So you won’t have to hang around this crowd of losers any more.  What do you say, man?  Wanna shoot out of here with me?”

Obsession?  Arthur tried not to read too much into it.  It was Cenred, after all.  It was probably a load of crap designed to wind him up.  That would be typical.  Why should someone like Cenred have Merlin when Arthur couldn’t?  “I think Merlin asked you to go,” Arthur stepped between Merlin and Cenred.  “So.  Go.”

“Merlin?”

“Sorry, C.  We didn’t work, it was nothing to do with Arthur or anyone else.  Good luck with the solo thing.” Merlin hugged the jug of water close.  “I’ll move in with Leon.  He’ll need a new flatmate now Gwaine’s got married.”

“Leon’s pretty boring,” Cenred sniffed.  “Call me when you think your mind’s going to implode from the monotony.  But, you know, don’t wait too long.  I’m solo.  It’ll be like moths to a flame.  Yeah.  Moths… that’d be a great song title… yeah…” He posed, as if he was thinking of a great idea.  “The muse speaks.  I need to create.  Catch you later, man.”

And then he was gone, humming some god-awful noise that really wasn’t any kind of tune at all.

“Jerk,” Arthur growled.  “The more I know him, the less I like him.  Please tell me you won’t ever go back to him.”  The thought was unbearable. 

Merlin gave a bitter little laugh.  “What, when I’m so obsessed with you?”

“You’re not obsessed with me.  I know that was just Cenred’s bull.”

“No, you’re everything to me,” Merlin whispered.  “He’s right.  I’m sorry, I’m ruining our friendship.  But I can’t do this, I can’t pretend.  Not when I want it so much.  So,” he looked at Arthur, his blue eyes welling up with the pain in his heart.  “I’ll move out.  It’s for the best.”

_Everything to me._

For a moment Arthur just stared back at his friend, stunned.  Merlin took that as acquiescence and dropped his gaze again.

“That’s settled then.”

Yes, Arthur realised, it was.  Completely and utterly settled.  He carefully lifted the jug of flowers out of Merlin’s arms and set it down on the nearest table.  Then he leaned in, close to Merlin’s face, unable to keep the huge smile off his own.  He thought he might burst from relief and happiness.  But that would be a waste, now that it looked as if he was going to get everything he wanted.  Merlin stared back at him, uncertainty written all over his face.

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.  Is that okay?”

Merlin nodded at him wonderingly, looking a little like a rabbit caught in headlights. 

Arthur cupped Merlin’s face in his hands and kissed him.  Those lips were as soft as they looked, and tasted so sweet.  Arthur never wanted to stop, and judging by how eagerly Merlin kissed him back the feeling was mutual.  Eventually they broke apart, Arthur resting his forehead against Merlin’s, not willing to release him any more than that.  Merlin was gazing back at him with so much love and hope in his eyes.

“If you think you’re leaving me, ever, you couldn’t be more wrong,” Arthur told him.  “Oh, and you can move out of your room if you want to, but the only place you’ll be moving into is my room.  Just so we’re clear on that.  Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good.  Is this where I ask you to dance?”

Merlin shook his head.  “No.  This is where we quit the party and make use of that tiny, pokey little bedroom we’ve been given.  Proper use.”

Arthur wasn’t going to argue with that.

\---

It was early evening two days later when they arrived home. 

Old Alice was downstairs collecting the post, and travelled up in the lift with them. 

“Have you boys been away?” she asked.

“We went to a friend’s wedding,” Merlin told her.  He smiled at Arthur fondly.  “It was a great wedding!”

Arthur couldn’t help smiling back.  “We’ll show you pictures when we’ve downloaded them, Alice.”

“That would be lovely,” she sighed, her gaze falling on the now slightly wilted bouquet Merlin was holding.  “Ah, those are pretty.”

“Arthur caught the bouquet,” Merlin beamed. 

“And he gave them to you,” Alice raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile playing around her lips. 

Merlin shrugged a little self-consciously, and the teddy bear he had been trying to hide in his jacket pocket fell out onto the floor.  Alice, who could move pretty quickly when it suited her, snatched it up. 

“What’s this?  A teddy bear with a big red love heart?”

“That’s what it looks like,” Arthur agreed.  “That’s Merlin’s as well.”

“From you?”

Arthur had seen it at a service station on the way home, and hadn’t been able to resist surprising Merlin with it.  It was very like the one they’d made up for their fake first date story.

“Well, you’re always asking when we’ll get together, Alice,” Merlin smiled.

“Wait…What, she does that to you too?” Arthur checked and Merlin nodded happily. 

Alice handed back the bear.  “So was I right?”

“Always,” Merlin agreed. The lift stopped and the doors slid open. 

“Everyone was, apparently,” Arthur added.  “My sister’s going to be unbearably smug for a long, long time.”

“Worth it though,” Merlin leaned in to kiss him. 

Alice clapped her hands together happily.  “I’m so pleased for you two.  You’re both such lovely boys.  I’ll be looking forward to the wedding!”

That was jumping the gun a little bit.  Though it didn’t seem like such a bad idea and it wouldn’t be as quick as Gwaine and Elena.  Arthur gazed happily at Merlin, who fidgeted a little self-consciously. 

“I’ll let you get on,” Alice continued, unlocking the door to her flat and heading inside.  “Such lovely news.”

“Wedding?” Arthur asked, as Alice’s door closed behind her. 

“We should date first,” Merlin told him.  “I want lots of dates.  You have to take me to that Italian bistro.  I want pasta.”

“Spaghetti.”

“That’s pasta.  I thought it was tagliatelle we were supposed to have though?”

“Me.  I have the tagliatelle.  You have spaghetti, remember?  Got to keep the story straight.” Arthur opened the door to the flat and flipped on the lightswitch. “Come on, let’s dump the bags and get over there now.”

“Eager,” Merlin commented, trailing in behind him.  “I’m surprised you’re hungry, you ate a burger and chips at the services just over an hour ago.”

Arthur just smiled, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again.  Merlin had such soft lips, Arthur couldn’t get enough of them.

“Oh I’m not that interested in the main course,” Arthur admitted, sliding his arms around Merlin.  He didn’t really want to leave the flat now after all.  Perhaps they wouldn’t. “But I hear the dessert is fantastic…”

\---------


End file.
